Dorian Derient
by Listelia
Summary: Personnages et contexte déplacés en France, 1912. Holmes s'appelle Dorian et Watson est Wenceslas, un instituteur nommé en Province. Qui est Dorian ? A quoi occupe-t-il réellement sa vie ? Quel est ce mystérieux passé qu'il cache mais qui hante la maison ? Pourquoi Wenceslas a-t-il l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré ? Quel est leur lien avec la belle mais triste Constance ?
1. Déménagement

Il en est des voyages comme de la vie. On sait où ils nous mènent mais on ne sait pas qui les partageront.

Je ne regrette aucune de mes rencontres.

_Sous le lustre, le petit carnet brillait doucement._

* * *

C'est en juin 1912 que ma vie a réellement commencé.

C'est à cause de cela que j'ai vraiment su qui j'étais, d'où je venais, pourquoi j'existais.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré l'homme le plus étrange et le plus attachant du monde.

Ce n'est probablement _pas_ cette année-là qu'il est devenu mon meilleur ami.

En juin 1912, je venais de passer brillamment l'examen des instituteurs de la République Française et d'apprendre que j'étais nommé en province, dans la petite ville de Mende, en Lozère. J'avais à l'époque vingt-quatre ans et je n'avais jamais réellement quitté la maison, ayant fait mes classes préparatoires à Lyon, où habitait ma famille.

J'étais le dernier d'une fratrie de quatorze enfants. Ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde et mon père était décédé depuis dix ans, à la suite d'une faiblesse du cœur. C'était ma seconde sœur, Constance, qui nous avait élevés. Ma sœur aînée, Dora, qui avait vingt-et-un ans de plus que moi, avait convolé très jeune et quitté la maison quatre ans avant ma naissance. Elle avait eu le temps de se marier trois fois avant que je n'atteigne ma majorité. Son premier époux était mort en campagne militaire, la laissant enceinte mais dotée d'une jolie fortune qui lui avait amené son deuxième mari, un entrepreneur des pompes funèbres. Celui-ci avait fini sous les rails d'un tramway et elle avait ensuite épousé un sous-préfet grisonnant qui la traitait comme une reine. Elle vivait à Paris et nous n'avions que peu de contacts avec elle.

Ma sœur Constance, qui était une femme énergique et sensée, ne s'était jamais mariée. Elle avait fait en sorte que chacun d'entre nous apprenne un métier solide ou à défaut soit à l'abri du besoin. Thérèse était infirmière, Louise institutrice et Eulalie gouvernante. Elle avait placé les jumelles Marthe et Marie comme couturières, marié Honorine à un ouvrier sérieux et veillé à ce que Rose sache exécuter les menus tâches d'une bonne, même si la pauvre ne pourrait se contenter toute sa vie que de suivre notre chère Constance comme un poussin. Mon frère aîné, Alphonse, était entré dans les ordres, Eugène était devenu médecin et s'était consciencieusement exercé sur Isidore, Martin et moi, qui étions les cadets de la famille. Depuis, Isidore s'était appliqué à faire son droit et Martin était parti rejoindre les rangs de l'armée.

J'ai souvent pensé que Eugène, qui avait douze ans de plus que moi, m'aurait volontiers jeté du haut du balcon si cela avait pu lui permettre de pratiquer une opération du cerveau sans lui octroyer de remords épouvantables. Au moindre bobo, il accourait avec la précipitation d'un chat qui sent un poisson et diagnostiquait avec délectation avant de faire bouillir de l'eau, son activité favorite, ou de dérouler ses bandes de gaze. Mais il faut avouer à sa décharge que dès qu'il s'apercevait des larmes barbouillées sur nos joues, en général après avoir délibéré des possibilités d'infection et d'amputation, il abandonnait aussitôt ses fioles mystérieuses et ses outils pour nous coller un baiser sur le front et nous rassurer à l'aide de quelque bonbon.

Martin était inconscient, fonceur et emporté et donc le plus souvent candidat aux expériences d'Eugène. C'est à force d'observer mon aîné en train de le panser ou de lui prodiguer des conseils qu'il ne suivrait pas que j'ai fini par acquérir moi aussi quelques bases médicales, dont je ne savais pas qu'elles me seraient un jour si utiles.

Cet été-là, ce fameux été, un dimanche après-midi de juin je profitai du calme de la maison pour aller rejoindre Constance sous la tonnelle où elle brodait paisiblement. Elle allait avoir quarante-quatre ans et ses tempes s'étoilaient de fils argentés. Elle portait comme à l'ordinaire une robe noire dont la guimpe soulignait son cou mince et son visage pâle. Elle releva la tête en m'entendant arriver et sourit.

Je vins m'agenouiller à ses pieds et posai la tête sur ses genoux. Constance était comme ma mère, même si je ne lui donnais pas ce nom.

Elle posa sa broderie sur la petite table de fer forgé et caressa mes épais cheveux blonds mâtinés de roux.

- Tu feras un merveilleux instituteur, Wenceslas, dit-elle avec douceur. Mais tu me manqueras beaucoup…

- Je ne suis pas encore parti, soupirai-je. Je ne sais pas même encore où me loger. L'école est grande et l'autre instituteur occupe le logement de fonction avec sa famille. Je ne peux pas décemment m'imposer.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi, dit ma sœur en se penchant, plongeant ses yeux bleu de mer dans les miens bleu de ciel. "Le fils de Dora habite Mende, lui aussi. C'est une sorte d'homme de lettres, à ce que j'ai compris. Je suis certaine qu'il accepterait de partager sa maison avec toi."

- Le fils de qui ? Le sous-préfet ?

- Tu n'es pas gentil, me reprocha-t-elle. Ce n'est certainement pas Léon, il n'a que onze ans. C'est le fils de Maxime Derient. J'ai écrit une lettre et la réponse est arrivée ce matin. Elle avait les pommettes roses et la respiration un peu oppressée. "Tiens, lis."

Elle sortit de sa poche une grande enveloppe grise et me la tendit.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demandai-je en lui servant à boire. "Nous pouvons en parler plus tard. Tu as besoin de te reposer."

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je t'assure que je me sens très bien, Wenceslas. Lis, je t'en prie."

Je m'installai dans l'autre fauteuil de jardin en examinant le cachet de poste, puis sortis mon couteau de poche pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

La lettre était illisible pour n'importe quel être humain excepté Constance et moi qui pouvions déchiffrer les pattes de mouche d'Alphonse, l'écriture de chat de Martin et les hiéroglyphes de médecin d'Eugène. Elle disait en gros que mon neveu serait charmé de m'accueillir dès la fin du mois d'août, à condition toutefois que j'accepte de me munir d'une demi-douzaine de livres aussi variés qu'insolites, allant d'un dictionnaire de latin (il était précisé "neuf") à des albums illustrés pour enfants, en passant par l'annuaire des postes.

Je sentis ma curiosité s'aiguiser et j'allais dès le lendemain en quête des ouvrages, que je rangeais au fond de ma valise.

Le 19 août 1911, je fis mes adieux émus à Constance et Eugène qui étaient venus m'accompagner à la gare et montai dans le train qui partait pour Valence. Deux jours plus tard, je mis enfin pied à terre sur le sol de Lozère, rassasié de chaos et de poussière de charbon pour la fin de mes jours. J'époussetai mon costume gris, secouai le manteau qui alourdissait mon bras et récupérai ma valise. La sueur coulait sur mon front et le soleil m'éblouissait, reflété par les pierres blanches des murettes et des maisons. Je hélai un paysan qui passait avec sa carriole et fis une partie du voyage à côté de lui, essayant de me renseigner sur le pays et ses habitants. Il me laissa près de l'école communale et je franchis la grille d'un pas conquérant, mon chapeau enfoncé sur le front, après avoir nerveusement lissé la moustache de mousquetaire dont j'étais si fier et qu'Eugène avait qualifiée "d'invincible". Poussé par la confiance de ma sœur et l'admiration de mon aîné, je passais sous les ormes et atteignis la loge.

M. Victor me reçut très aimablement et me servit un verre de vin du pays. Il avait une épaisse barbe noire et des lunettes rondes. Sa femme était charmante et leurs deux bambins de quatre et six ans adorables. Ils m'assurèrent que cela ne les aurait pas dérangés le moins du monde de m'avoir comme locataire dans la chambre du haut, mais je vis bien que le petit salon encombré de meubles modestes et de jouets d'enfants aurait été vite trop étroit pour nous tous.

Je les remerciais chaleureusement et leur demandais comment arriver "derrière la terrasse de _Chez Pacôme_", parce que c'était tout ce que l'on m'avait donné comme adresse. L'instituteur haussa un sourcil intrigué et me demanda le nom de mon hôte.

- Dorian Derient, expliquai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas fourcher sur l'enchaînement des deux noms. Lorsque je l'avais su, ma première réaction avait été "merci les parents". Puis je m'étais rappelé que l'esprit pratique de Dora se limitait à sa capacité à toujours _se_ trouver un moyen de vivre confortablement sans avoir d'efforts à faire.

Le mari et la femme échangèrent un regard puis sourirent.

- Vous y serez bien, dit Mme Victor. C'est un grand cœur.

- Et un homme brave, malgré ses excentricités, ajouta son époux avant de m'expliquer comment dénicher mon neveu.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que se télescopèrent pour la première fois les mots "homme" et "neveu". Jusques là j'avoue que je m'étais plus ou moins convaincu que c'était la gouvernante de Dorian Derient qui avait échangé cette correspondance avec nous. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que c'était le fils de ma sœur aînée et… et qu'il était né deux ans avant moi.

Je suivis les instructions de mon collègue dans une sorte d'étourdissement causé par la chaleur, la fatigue du voyage et cette soudaine révélation. Je m'arrêtai à l'une des fontaines et m'aspergeai copieusement le visage. En quelques minutes, une dizaine de gamins se groupa autour de moi. J'abandonnai mon mouchoir à l'un d'entre eux, confiai ma valise à un autre et suivis le mouvement vers la buvette du nommé Pacôme, tout en essayant de deviner quels seraient les garnements confiés à ma charge. Le plus dégourdi de tous portait une casquette et un gilet crasseux déboutonné. Il semblait s'appeler Piquette, du moins c'est ce que je crus comprendre. Ils me firent contourner la terrasse et je m'enfilai à leur suite dans une ruelle rose où nos voix trouvaient de l'écho. Nous débouchâmes sur une autre petite place et ils se ruèrent vers la façade dont les volets étaient bleu charrette. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant prudemment en bas du petit escalier sur le côté de la maison et me laissèrent seul gravir les marches en m'aidant de la rampe de fer forgé.

Je posai ma valise et me retournai pour les remercier mais ils s'étaient tous déjà envolés. Je levai les yeux, examinant les pierres apparentes, éclaboussées par le soleil et il me sembla apercevoir une figure en haut du mur. Elle se déroba si vite que je crus avoir rêvé. Je passai donc rapidement la main dans mes cheveux pour les lisser et soulevais le heurtoir.


	2. Oncle & Neveu

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir mais à ma grande surprise, la femme qui sortit me tournait le dos et elle portait une corbeille de linge sale sous le bras.

- Et faites en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas ! cria-t-elle vers l'intérieur frais et sombre. J'ai une vie aussi, moi, monsieur, et une maison à tenir et des enfants et…

- Mais certainement, Mme Blanc, coupa une voix juvénile. J'en tiendrai compte la prochaine fois et je ferai en sorte que vous n'ayez plus à partir en chasse !

La femme claqua la porte et descendit en grommelant les marches, m'ignorant complètement. Elle pouvait avoir quarante ou peut-être même cinquante ans, ses cheveux grisonnants étaient dissimulés par un bonnet de dentelle fripé et elle portait un large tablier noir sur sa robe de calicot à pois.

Je me raclai la gorge, essayant de me remettre de mon ahurissement et l'interpellai.

- Excusez-moi… euh, madame. Mme Blanc ?

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, son expression de désapprobation encore peinte sur son visage rouge.

- C'est pour quoi, encore ? réclama-t-elle d'un ton peu amène.

- C'est-à-dire… j'ôtai mon chapeau, embarrassé. "Enchantée de vous rencontrer, madame." Elle se radoucit un peu et je continuai, encouragé. "Je suis M. Wenceslas Augustin. Je suis venu… enfin, je dois habiter ici et…"

La porte se rouvrit largement et un bras se passa familièrement autour de mes épaules.

- Mon cher oncle ! Vous voilà enfin ! Eh bien, Mme Blanc, voici votre nouveau locataire. Mais nous ne vous retiendrons pas plus longtemps loin de vos tâches familiales!

La femme ouvrit la bouche avec la visible intention de riposter et je crois que je fis de même, mais en un instant tout fut balayé par la tornade humaine qui ramassa ma valise et me poussa à l'intérieur, après avoir salué Mme Blanc d'un grand geste du bras.

Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à l'obscurité partielle de la pièce et découvris mon nouveau foyer avec, je dois le dire, beaucoup de soulagement. Les murs étaient blanchis à la chaux et les étagères creusées dans la pierre et décorées d'assiettes d'un effet charmant. L'évier avait l'eau courante et les carreaux de faïence bleu de Chine qui le surmontaient étaient bien ajustés et propres. Le buffet était lustré, les vitres nettes, une soupe bourboutait sur le poêle. Le sol se composait de larges dalles roses, propres et la table en bois encadrée de quatre chaises était recouverte d'une nappe claire et d'un bouquet de fleurs fraîches.

Je dus soupirer tout haut de contentement car la même voix juvénile reprit d'un ton compassé :

- Il est vrai que Mme Blanc tient très bien cet endroit.

Je me tournai alors vers mon interlocuteur qui se frottait les mains, appuyé contre la rampe de l'escalier, et dévisageai pour la première fois mon neveu. Tout ce que je savais alors de lui, c'est qu'il avait vingt-six ans et était une sorte d'écrivain retiré – en deux mots un scribouilleur qui vivait certainement des chèques de sa mère.

Il était très grand, même pour moi qui me satisfaisais déjà de mes 1m81, et d'une minceur adolescente qui me donna l'impression d'être un quadragénaire bedonnant. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient un peu sur la nuque et une mèche gênait son œil droit. Il avait de très beaux yeux d'un bleu orage tirant sur le gris et le vert et un visage bien proportionné malgré son nez qui accusait une fracture lointaine. Ses jambes semblaient aussi interminables que ses doigts tâchés d'encre, et pour compléter cette description, je dois ajouter qu'il portait – comme je le sus plus tard, c'était son inaltérable habitude – un pantalon et un gilet noirs ajustés sur une chemise blanche, une veste bien coupée, noire elle aussi, et des bottines. Ce qui paraissait à première vue être une chaîne de montre pendait à sa boutonnière et son cou était serré dans une cravate de soie grise retenue par une épingle militaire.

- Eh bien, mon oncle, dit-il gaiement en agitant la main, vous ne me suivez pas au salon ? Je suis extrêmement content que vous veniez demeurer avec moi et je suis persuadé que nous allons bien nous entendre !

Il semblait aussi excité qu'un enfant en dépit de ses manières de gentleman. Il ramassa ma valise et m'entraîna par le bras vers la porte qui s'ouvrait au fond de la pièce en m'avertissant du risque qu'on encourrait en la passant de se heurter la tête au linteau de pierre. Je suivis docilement son conseil et me redressai dans ce qu'il appellerait toujours pompeusement le salon et que j'aurais volontiers décrit comme une reconstitution de Waterloo.

Après les premières minutes de stupéfaction, si vous étiez suffisamment attentif, vous pouviez localiser le divan et les deux fauteuils sous des liasses de papier griffonné, de croquis incompréhensibles et de plaids. La table ronde, les chaises, le piano et le secrétaire disparaissaient sous des piles de livres. Une corde pendait du plafond, il y avait des couteaux plantés dans les rideaux et des drapeaux de cure-dents qui grimpaient à l'assaut de la plante verte posée sur l'appui d'une des deux fenêtres. Sur trois des murs couraient les étagères d'une vaste bibliothèque, complètement vide à l'exception d'un piège à loup et de trois assiettes dans lesquelles traînaient des restes de nourriture. Un seau d'eau encore rempli de mousse attendait près de la porte avec un balai brosse parfaitement sec. Il y avait des bouteilles d'encre en équilibre sur les livres, des plumes taillées à la diable entassées dans un plat à gratin posé sur le dallage tâché, un tableau noir ébréché sur le manteau de la cheminée, un fusil dans la pendule et des journaux éparpillés un peu partout, dont certains articles étaient découpés.

Mon neveu débarrassa d'un geste vif le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée des cahiers et des feuilles qui l'encombraient et grimpa dessus. Il s'assit sur le dossier et croisa les bras après avoir élégamment rejeté en arrière les pans de sa veste.

- Allons, faisons connaissance, dit-il avec enthousiasme en désignant quelque chose derrière mon dos. "Donnez-moi quelques détails sur votre personnalité, je vous prie, et je ferai de même. Je sens que cela va être épatant !"

Je détachai avec difficulté mes yeux de ses chaussures poussiéreuses foulant sans honte la peluche rouge usée et me retournai pour trouver un fauteuil à bascule dont pas un centimètre n'avait été épargné par le saboteur qui avait gravé des inscriptions au couteau suisse. Je posais délicatement sur le sol la jatte de porcelaine remplie de crayons à papier, de craies et de pommes de terre en train de germer, qui occupait précédemment la place et m'assis prudemment sur le coussin de coutil bleu.

- Eh bien, dis-je, embarrassé. "Je suis votre oncle. Euh, Wenceslas Augustin. Je suis instituteur et comme vous le savez je viens d'être nommé ici. Je suis d'un caractère facile, je le crois."

- Wenceslas est si je ne m'abuse votre prénom puisqu' Augustin est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, remarqua facilement le jeune homme. Puis-je vous appeler ainsi?

J'allais riposter que je nous voyais mal nous donner du "mon oncle" et du "mon neveu" étant donné les deux ans seulement qui nous séparaient et qui de plus étaient à son avantage, lorsqu'il sauta souplement de son dossier et marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrait au fond de la pièce.

- Je suis quant à moi d'humeur changeante mais rien qui ne se puisse supporter et je vous supplie instamment de m'appeler Dorian. Je suis écrivain. Mais venez donc, insista-t-il avec excitation, que je vous fasse visiter les lieux !

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tenir aussi peu en place, mais bien que cela m'étourdisse au début, je finis par trouver cela amusant.

Il ouvrit en grand la porte et salua comme un artiste.

- Votre chambre est à l'étage, annonça-t-il. J'ai quant à moi réorganisé le bureau, cela m'est plus que suffisant.

Je hasardai un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce tout en me promettant de décrire tout ce que je voyais à Constance et Eugène et en me demandant s'il allait conserver ces manières étranges et cette élégante façon de parler même lorsque nous vivrions ensemble.

Il referma la porte à peine quelques secondes après que j'y eus jeté un regard, mais j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir les draps accrochés au plafond, les fils auxquels pendaient des feuilles de papier couvertes de son écriture à l'aide de pinces à linge, l'armoire grande ouverte et les vêtements sur le sol, le lit impeccablement fait, recouvert d'une courtepointe maculée de tâches de peinture, et les cages d'osier empilées sur le tapis, surmontées de chaussures et de pots de couleur.

Mais quel genre d'homme vivait donc de cette façon ?


	3. Insolite et inattendu

Nous courûmes ensuite à l'étage – du moins je ne vois pas d'autre façon de décrire l'allure à laquelle nous nous y rendîmes. La salle de bain était modeste, avec une baignoire de faïence décapée, un lavabo un peu ébréché, une commode de bois et une pile de serviettes propres posée sur la chaise empaillée.

Dorian les tapota d'un air satisfait.

- Ah ah, commenta-t-il, Mme Blanc se souvenait donc de votre venue…

Il commit ensuite l'erreur de soulever le rideau qui cachait les étagères encastrées dans le mur blanc et j'aperçus tout un capharnaüm de rasoirs, brosses, blaireaux, fioles et bouteilles entassés dans des casiers d'osier au milieu des serviettes en désordre.

- Ah ça mais…

Il se mit à fouiller dans ce souk sans plus aucunement paraître se souvenir de ma présence. Puis son visage s'éclaira et il exhiba une pierre à aiguiser.

- Je savais bien qu'elle était par là, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en être débarrassée…

Il se retourna, tout content de lui et me redécouvrit.

- Oh. C'est vrai. Il rit comme un enfant devant une plaisanterie. "Allons voir votre chambre, Wenceslas."

Il ouvrit la porte suivante et je m'aperçus avec un immense soulagement qu'elle donnait sur une pièce décente, peut-être le seul endroit de la maison à part la cuisine qui avait échappé à la folie ambiante. Le mobilier en bois était merveilleusement simple et ordonné. Il se composait d'un lit correctement fait, d'une petite table de nuit, d'une armoire avec un miroir et d'un bureau avec une chaise. Il y avait une grande fenêtre, comme dans la salle de bain, qui donnait sur la place. Dorian lança plus qu'il ne déposa ma valise sur la courtepointe brodée et me saisit par le bras.

- Et maintenant le meilleur pour la fin !

Je craignais le pire, mais il me poussa par la troisième porte du palier sur une petite terrasse ombragée de glycine qui donnait à la fois sur l'escalier de devant et la rue qui passait derrière la maison. C'était un lieu charmant et paisible. Elle était, il est vrai, encombrée de paniers suspendus, d'un grand paravent épinglé de cartes et de notes illisibles, de bols sales et d'une nappe roulée en boule mais j'étais certain qu'en tirant vers la murette un des deux fauteuils de fer forgé et la petite table assortie, je pourrais très confortablement lire en buvant une citronnade bien fraîche.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je m'éveillais de mon illusion de quiétude et cherchait mon hôte des yeux. Il était debout sur la murette, un énorme réveil à la main et scrutait l'horizon des ruelles.

- Eh bien, commençai-je. J'avoue que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais mais c'est certes tranquille et je suis sûr de bien me plaire ici…

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, voilà qui est certain, marmonna Dorian comme s'il n'avait jamais attendu une réponse. "Alors pourquoi donc…"

Il fronça les sourcils, puis se détendit, lâcha le réveil qui se remit à se balancer au bout de son cordon attaché à la tonnelle, et sauta souplement à terre.

- C'est charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez l'air d'être un compagnon tout à fait agréable et nous allons bien nous entendre. Mme Blanc va vous a-do-rer. Elle n'est pas aussi bourrue qu'elle en a l'air, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, ses yeux bleus pétillant de joie de vivre. "Et maintenant, une question primordiale. M'avez-vous apporté mes livres ?"

Je hochai la tête, subjugué par la rapidité de ses changements d'humeur.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Nous retournâmes dans ma chambre et j'ouvris ma valise, soulevai la pile de chemises empesées que Constance avait soigneusement rangées dedans et lui montrai les ouvrages.

- Les voici. L'_Encyclopédie des Plantes basses_, le _Grand Livre des Noms de famille_, un dictionnaire de latin, l'_Histoire de la tuile_, les _Pieds Nickelés _1 et 2, et l'annuaire des postes. Et aussi le dépliant du Musée de la soie.

Il les entassa précieusement sur un bras et les feuilleta en poussant de petits gloussements de satisfaction.

- Parfait, parfait, jubilait-il à mi-voix. Tu es fait comme un rat, mon bonhomme. Je te tiens comme tu n'as jamais été aussi cuit…

Il sortit sur le palier et les posa sur la tablette qui supportait une plante verte.

- J'espère vous avoir été utile, commençai-je en le suivant, ravi de le voir aussi content. "C'était certainement un problème pour vous de vous les procurer."

- Oh non, pas du tout, me contredit Dorian en riant avec légèreté. Il m'aurait suffi de prendre l'autocar pour me rendre en ville, chose dont je n'avais pas du tout l'envie.

Estomaqué, j'amorçai un pas pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Mais il me posa la main sur l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

- Après votre sieste, nous pourrons plus amplement discuter, poursuivit-il avec un large sourire. Vous êtes d'ordinaire un brillant causeur et j'ai hâte que vous me parliez de la femme si attentionnée avec laquelle vous vivez. Votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Moi ? Femme ? Sieste ? bredouillai-je, abasourdi.

Il était déjà à mi-chemin dans les escaliers. Il se retourna et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, rabattant la mèche qui le gênait.

- Vous n'avez guère dormi dans le train, expliqua-t-il avec une inquiétude sincère, il faut donc que vous vous reposiez. Il remonta quelques marches et me tapota la poitrine. "Les gens qui choisissent le métier d'instituteur préfèrent en général qu'on ne les interrompe pas quand ils parlent et ils savent très bien lire à haute voix. Si vous m'épargnez les points et les virgules, je serai très heureux que vous me lisiez l'exemplaire du _Petit Canut _qui dépasse de votre poche.

Il continua sa descente en sifflotant et je l'entendis babiller tout seul tandis que j'essayais de me remettre de cette extraordinaire suite d'évènements.

- Mme Blanc, Mme Blanc, monologuait-il. En dépit de vos menaces, je crois bien que sans mon intervention directe et sensée, ce bouillon va être perdu pour tous excepté le poêle.

- Je ne pense pas, non. _Sortez_ de ma cuisine, gronda la voix de la femme que j'avais croisée une heure plus tôt.

Je me penchai du haut de la rampe pour l'apercevoir. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches et mon neveu reculait prudemment, les mains levées devant lui.

- Très bien, très bien, je ne voulais que vous rendre service, affirma-t-il. Vous savez comme je vous aime, Mme Blanc, ajouta-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

La femme ne parut pas goûter cette familiarité.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas envahir ma cuisine avec votre immonde bazar, affirma-t-elle fortement. Et j'espère pour vous que votre ami est plus ordonné que vous. Quoi que ça ne soit pas difficile, grommela-t-elle encore.

- Oh, j'en suis persuadé, Mme Blanc, lui assura Dorian en se redressant. Mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'en dépit des apparences, ce jeune homme est mon oncle…

- Balivernes, rugit la femme en attrapant le balai suspendu derrière la porte. Vouloir faire passer ce monsieur si poli pour quelqu'un de votre espèce… On aura tout vu! Tout ceci n'est que des sottises destinées à endormir ma méfiance !

Mon neveu parut vouloir protester de son innocence mais elle agita son arme et fit un pas en avant.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous avez l'intention d'utiliser le poêle pour une de vos maudites expériences ! J'ai du travail, moi ! Allez donc mettre du désordre ailleurs !

Dorian battit en retraite dans les escaliers et je me retirai dans ma chambre pour ne pas passer pour un indiscret.

- Cet âne de Michel a encore vendu la mèche, marmotta-t-il en passant devant le battant.

Il alla s'installer sur la terrasse, d'où je le vis par l'une de mes deux fenêtres allongé dans le hamac suspendu à la tonnelle, en train de faire des bulles de savon. Je défis ma valise, rangeai mes effets dans l'armoire qui sentait la lavande – entre les draps pliés, quelqu'un d'aussi délicat que Constance avait glissé de petits sachets de gaze fermés par un ruban. Puis je me changeai, me débarbouillai et je finis par m'allonger sur le lit, où je sombrai aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Je m'éveillai une ou deux heures plus tard. Le soleil déclinant passait à travers les persiennes, dorant les dalles de zébrures roses. Les tintements de clochettes et les bêlements d'un troupeau de moutons qui rentrait montaient des ruelles. J'ouvris en grand la fenêtre et savourai ce spectacle pastoral tout à fait charmant. C'est sous cette impression de douce quiétude de campagne que je m'installai devant le bureau et me mis à écrire à Constance pour lui raconter mon arrivée.

Je venais juste de terminer la lettre et de la glisser dans l'enveloppe, et j'en léchai le rabat, lorsque les dernières lueurs du couchant s'éteignirent et qu'un hurlement strident retentit au rez-de-chaussée.


	4. Egoïste ou généreux ?

J'attrapai aussitôt le revolver dont mon frère Martin m'avait fait cadeau à la remise de mon diplôme et que j'avais glissé dans ma valise à tout hasard la veille de mon départ, et je dévalai les escaliers.

Mme Blanc, hors d'elle-même, menaçait Dorian d'un seau d'eau savonneuse qui éclaboussait à chacun de ses mouvements brusques. Le couvert était mis et la cuisine était remplie par la savoureuse odeur du pot-au-feu.

Mon neveu attrapa la grosse miche de pain posée sur la table avec la visible intention de s'en servir d'otage.

- Vous avez perdu la tête pour écrire des horreurs pareilles sur la porte des waters ! cria la femme qui, elle, en perdait le souffle.

- Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit pour tester ça, Mme Blanc, se défendit Dorian. Vous n'auriez jamais voulu que j'essaie sur la porte d'entrée !

- Il ne manquerait plus que les gens du village voient à quel point vous êtes _piqué_ ! s'étrangla notre propriétaire en ouvrant d'un coup la porte sous l'escalier et en aspergeant d'eau savonneuse le battant.

Je n'eus que le temps d'apercevoir les longues traînées rouges de l'encre qui s'effaçait avant que l'énergique Mme Blanc ne claquât la porte. Elle jeta le seau plus qu'elle ne le posa à côté du poêle puis quitta les lieux comme une reine outragée, en redressant sa coiffe de dentelle.

Dorian reposa posément la miche de pain sur la table, puis épousseta son gilet et rectifia sa tenue. Puis il se tourna vers moi avec le même large sourire insouciant que je lui avais déjà vu.

- Le dîner est servi, mon cher Wenceslas. Je propose donc que nous nous mettions à table, à moins bien sûr que vous ne souhaitiez d'abord aller poster cette lettre.

Je regardai mes mains, mais elles étaient vides, à l'exception du revolver. La lettre était restée dans ma chambre. Comment donc avait-il deviné ?

Il s'assit avec élégance et déplia sa serviette.

- Je dois vous dire par ailleurs que cette arme n'est pas chargée et qu'elle ne vous aurait été d'aucune utilité, ajouta-t-il tranquillement en se coupant une tranche de pain. "Le couvert vous plait-il ? Je l'ai mis moi-même."

Je secouai l'expression ahurie qui, je le savais, ne cessait de décorer mon visage depuis mon arrivée et vins le rejoindre à table, après avoir déposé le revolver sur la huche. Je me relevai au bout d'une minute pour me procurer une cuiller dans le tiroir du buffet laissé ouvert puis je me rassis et, le parfum du bouillon aidant, je retrouvai assez vite mes esprits.

- Vous vivez seul, à ce que je vois, commentai-je.

Il posa son bol qu'il venait de finir de boire avec des manières de chat gourmand. Ses yeux bleu orage pétillèrent avec espièglerie.

- A l'exception du dragon femelle, il n'y pas en effet beaucoup de pèlerins à passer dans cette maison. Votre présence est donc la bienvenue !

Je souris d'un air mitigé et j'attendis quelques instants pour poser l'autre question qui me turlupinait.

- Comment avez-vous su que je venais d'écrire une lettre ? Et que je vivais avec ma sœur ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas un tour de passe-passe, dit-il en riant.

A peine eus-je ingurgité ma dernière cuillérée qu'il attrapa mon assiette et la remplit d'office de légumes. Il repêcha ensuite le morceau de lard et m'en donna une généreuse portion.

- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir _deviné_, protestai-je tout en l'observant avec incrédulité.

Il triait soigneusement les pommes de terre et les secouait pour en faire tomber les moindres filaments de poireau.

- Simple question d'observation, mon cher oncle, avoua-t-il gaiement. Vos doigts tachés d'encre après votre sieste me laissent supposer que vous avez écrit une lettre et seule une femme très proche de vous aurait pensé à épingler à votre gilet votre billet de train.

Il s'interrompit et examina avec circonspection une rondelle de carotte, qu'il laissa ensuite retomber dans la marmite en fronçant brièvement un sourcil.

- Et puis c'est avec votre sœur que j'ai échangé cette première correspondance. Ma tante Constance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a l'air d'une femme au cœur excellent, en dépit du portait déplaisant qu'en fait ma mère."

Il dit cette dernière phrase du même ton nonchalant que le reste de son discours, mais je notai toutefois une crispation rapide de ses lèvres, qui me retint de riposter vertement.

Dora était peut-être cette sœur dont nous pensions tous qu'elle n'avait pas mérité l'amour de trois hommes, mais elle restait sa mère et il n'était qu'un enfant auquel je devais servir de modèle.

Enfin, un enfant de deux ans mon aîné.

Cette situation emberlificotée me donna soudain mal à la tête et je terminai le repas en silence. Dorian avait avec application divisé son assiette en quatre compartiments et réduit ses pommes de terre à l'état de cubes qu'il gobait tout en chantonnant à voix basse.

Lorsqu'il m'eut proposé du café que je refusais poliment, il se leva et abandonna son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier, avant de se diriger vers le salon en emportant son verre.

- Vous ne… j'hésitais, debout à côté de la table. "Nous ne débarrassons pas ?"

Il me lança un regard perplexe.

- Eh bien non, pourquoi ?

- Mais la vaisselle… vous la ferez plus tard, j'imagine. Peut-être puis-je la faire à votre place ce soir ?

Son coup d'œil s'accentua et l'un de ses sourcils se plia, lui donnant l'air vraiment intrigué.

- Pourquoi donc voulez-vous faire cette vaisselle ? s'étonna-t-il avec un commencement de rire dans la voix. "Laissez-la. Elle se fera toute seule d'ici demain midi."

- Mais quelqu'un devra la faire, certainement ! protestai-je, emporté par les valeurs de Constance et des années de services quotidiens dans notre très nombreuse famille.

Dorian se mit franchement à rire, ce qui me piqua.

- Bah, si quelqu'un a envie de la faire… ne vous opposez pas.

Son attitude insouciante me laissa pantois. Je finis par grommeler quelque chose, je ne me souviens plus quoi, et ramassai la table avant de passer succinctement l'éponge sur le bois et de laver notre vaisselle. Puis je le rejoignis au salon, où il était vautré dans un fauteuil, en train d'examiner une paire de cuillers en argent. Il n'en détacha pas les yeux quand j'entrai et ne releva pas plus mon départ après une excuse formulée maladroitement. Je regagnai ma chambre à l'aide d'un bougeoir, après un bref passage aux commodités, qui me convainquit que j'avais définitivement mis les pieds dans une maison de fous.

L'inscription mal effacée sur la porte des toilettes était encore bien lisible. Les mots bavaient mais ils étaient clairs.

_J'aurai ta peau._

Ça ne pouvait être plus concluant.

Je me couchai après m'être brièvement confié aux soins de Dieu et la nuit m'emporta vers le doux visage de Constance. Ce furent les moutons qui m'éveillèrent, encore une fois, mais je leur souhaitai mentalement une bonne journée et replongeai aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Le soleil vint finalement à bout de ma paresse et je m'assis sur mon lit, reconnaissant au début avec peine le mobilier rustique. Puis j'entendis le sifflement de Dorian au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne savais pas encore que cette ritournelle simple serait plus tard un signal familier.

Je m'habillai rapidement après une brève toilette, puis je descendis déjeuner. Pas assez vite cependant, car lorsque j'arrivai à la cuisine, la porte s'était déjà refermée sur mon neveu que je vis s'éloigner à travers les carreaux, son chapeau sur l'oreille, les mains dans les poches.


	5. Complètement dingue

Je trouvai sur la table la cafetière, le reste du pain de la veille, un bocal de confiture de mirabelles, le beurre dans un récipient de porcelaine piqueté de gouttes glacées, et un pichet dont le lait semblait tout frais. Je dénichai un bol de faïence rouge dans le buffet, me fis quatre larges tartines et les dévorai en observant la place de derrière la fenêtre. Les enfants jouaient aux billes, les vieux aux boules et les femmes passaient et repaissaient, armées de corbeilles de linge et de paniers. J'en déduisis que le marché et le lavoir ne se trouvaient pas très loin, lavai mon bol, rangeai au jugé les reliefs de mon déjeuner et donnai un rapide coup sur la table, en souvenir des guêpes contre lesquelles Constance nous avait toujours mis en garde, et que les dessins de traces sucrées que quelqu'un avait fait sur le dessous de plat ne manqueraient pas d'attirer.

Puis je quittai la maison, saluai Mme Blanc dans les escaliers et commençai mon excursion.

Mende était plus une ville qu'un village. Les gens prétendaient ne pas tous se connaître et il fallait bien marcher quatre kilomètres pour en atteindre l'autre extrémité. Il y avait des fermes aux alentours, des pâturages, une église catholique et une autre protestante, un hospice, des réverbères et quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un trottoir, une dizaine de lavoirs, les habituels cordonnier, épicier, boucher charcutier, pharmacien, maréchaux-ferrants et droguistes, plusieurs buvettes qui proposaient aussi des repas, une auberge et un relais, au minimum deux médecins dont un spécialisé dans les remèdes à base de plantes, une bibliothèque municipale de taille respectable à l'étage de la poste, un couvent qui faisait aussi école pour filles et bien sûr une école communale qui comprenait trois classes.

Il me fallut trois jours pour constater tout cela. J'occupai mon temps à marcher et à bavarder avec les gens, allant de fontaine en fontaine pour me rafraîchir. Je déjeunais à midi d'un quignon de pain et d'un bout de fromage tirés de ma besace, ou du moins j'essayais car je finissais toujours par être invité à partager le repas de famille d'un de mes futurs élèves.

Le premier soir, je regagnai la maison avec l'aide de la même bande de galopins qui m'y avaient guidé à mon arrivée. Il faisait encore jour, mais les moutons étaient déjà passés et les boutiques closes. Je gravis les quelques marches qui menaient à notre humble perron après avoir tapoté les cheveux embroussaillés de mes compagnons qui s'évaporèrent aussi vite que la fois précédente. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte. Des voix montaient de la réserve. Je me penchai par-dessus la rambarde de fer et je découvris Mme Blanc qui émergeait des profondeurs de la cave, en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier noirci.

- … et je m'excuse bien de m'être emportée hier, disait-elle d'une voix contrite, d'autant plus que j'ai vu que vous aviez fait tout le ménage de votre manger ce matin.

Je souris de voir que la brave femme était sensible à ce simple fait, mais mon sourire se figea soudain.

- Mais c'est tout naturel, Mme Blanc, disait avec sincérité la voix juvénile de mon neveu qui n'était pour rien dans cette affaire.

Il portait le seau à charbon rempli à ras bord et avait évidement l'air qui allait avec sa chanson. Je les attendis appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du salon mais seul Dorian entra, un quart d'heure après, sans le seau.

Entre temps, je m'étais adossé à l'évier, les bras croisés, et j'avais médité sur les inconvénients de l'humilité et de l'abnégation.

- Ah mon oncle, vous voici enfin ! s'exclama Dorian tout heureux de me voir et avec une totale inconscience de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise en endossant la veste du bon samaritain. "Je vous invite au restaurant pour dîner. Il faut fêter dignement votre arrivée !"

Je crus au début que c'était une manière de détourner ma sainte indignation, mais il avait l'air d'une honnêteté à toute épreuve et nous allâmes effectivement manger à l'_Auberge du Berger_.

Le surlendemain, alors que je rentrai à la maison à la tombée de la nuit, savourant la brise agréable qui annonçait les lunes de l'automne, la scène se reproduisit.

La veille, nous étions allés nous offrir l'un des "plat complets" de Pâcome, sous prétexte de me présenter comme le nouveau voisin. Ce soir-là, j'étais déjà dans ma chambre, en train de me poser la question de mon linge sale, lorsque des éclats de voix montèrent de la cuisine.

- Non et non, monsieur, je ne ferai plus les repas pour vous dorénavant, soutenait Mme Blanc. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ne mangez pas les légumes, c'est une insulte à ma cuisine et du gaspillage certifié !

- Le vert n'est pas une couleur naturelle, argumentait mon neveu avec une absence totale de logique. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que j'ingurgite quoi que ce soit qui aie cette apparence invraisemblable !

La femme ne céda pas et malgré moi je ricanais dans ma moustache blonde, lorsque Dorian frappa à ma porte avec son énergie habituelle.

- Que préférez-vous ? Un peu de marche et un dîner champêtre excellent chez un de mes amis ou goûter la cuisine du _Livre Ouvert _? Il parait que c'est tout à fait convivial.

- Ce serait convivial de souper ensemble _à la maison_, dis-je avec hypocrisie. Après tout, nous nous connaissons encore fort peu et la moindre des choses serait d'approfondir notre amitié avant que j'aille créer de nouveaux liens.

Dorian ne parut pas du tout affecté par le piège que je lui tendais. Il entra tranquillement dans la chambre et se percha sur le lit.

- C'est que Mme Blanc est dans un de ses mauvais jours, dit-il comme il aurait annoncé une averse inévitable mais passagère. "Elle ne voudra pas nous faire à manger."

- Eh bien, cuisinons nous-mêmes, proposai-je, fort des nombreuses fois où nous étions allés camper avec mes frères. "Ce n'est pas d'une complexité extrême."

- Impossible, dit Dorian, catégorique. Nous n'avons pas le droit de toucher au poêle.

Je le fixai, abasourdi, puis commençai une phrase par laquelle je comptais bien lui démontrer que nous n'avions pas quatre et six ans, mais bien vingt-quatre et vingt-six ans, mais il sauta soudain sur ses pieds et se mit à faire les cent pas en marmonnant.

- Mais voilà la faille dans son plan diabolique… suis-je supposé mourir de faim parce que je refuse de m'aligner à la suite des mortels dociles ? Non. Et elle ne peut pas non plus le laisser dépérir… or elle tiendra quand même à ses principes, cette sorcière… donc… vous êtes un génie, Wenceslas ! C'était brillant, je dirai même _épatant_ ! Nous aurons notre gratin de patates - échec à la reine !

"Epatant" était son mot préféré. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Un enfant. Un enfant qui se prenait pour un général en guerre, voilà ce qu'il était.

Ensuite, il dévala les escaliers comme pris d'une inspiration soudaine en enfilant sa veste qu'il avait récupérée sur le pommeau de la rampe.

- Eh bien mon oncle, m'interpella-t-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte, vous n'avez pas hâte de découvrir les délices campagnards du _Livre Ouvert _?

Emporté par cette tornade humaine, je mis donc mon vêtement, vérifiai ma cravate et mes boutons de manchette dans le miroir et le rejoignis. Nous marchâmes, moi méditant sur l'étrangeté de la nature humaine et lui discourant sur les vertus des clématites, à travers les places où les derniers villageois s'attardaient dans la fraîcheur du soir.

La salle basse du _Livre Ouvert_, au plafond soutenu par de larges poutres anciennes était très belle, avec des murs aux pierres apparentes sur lesquels dansaient les ombres des lampes à huile alambiquées. De larges rideaux crème masquaient les fenêtres à croisées, tombant jusqu'au sol dallé de rouge. Dans un coin, un quatuor de violons jouait en sourdine. Les tables étaient couvertes de nappes ourlées en lin ivoire et la vaisselle en porcelaine bordeaux digne d'un grand restaurant.

- C'est ici que descendent les hauts fonctionnaires quand ils se souviennent que Mende existe, m'expliqua Dorian en suivant le serveur qui nous avait accueillis jusqu'à une table à l'écart, où il s'installa en habitué.

Le jeune pingouin me donna l'élégante carte de papier glacé décorée d'enluminures. Je parcourus les menus des yeux, effaré par les prix. Dorian se racla la gorge et répondit à ma question muette en désignant quelque chose du doigt. En me retournant et en me penchant un peu, je vis à travers la fenêtre les volutes de fumée du train arrêté en gare, qui s'élevaient de l'autre côté du toit voisin.

- Les voyageurs, continua mon neveu en rendant la carte au serveur qui s'inclina. "La même chose que d'ordinaire, Bastien. C'est un arrêt très fréquenté et l'_Auberge du Berger _est à l'autre bout du village."

- Avez-vous choisi, monsieur ?

Je bégayai que je ne m'étais pas encore décidé tout en cherchant avec affolement le tarif le plus bas et je sentais mes oreilles s'empourprer et le regard du serveur s'appesantir, méprisant, sur ma nuque, lorsque Dorian intervint.

- Le professeur Wenceslas prendra la même chose que moi, Bastien. Et nous aimerions aussi la carte des vins, dit-il avec autorité.

- Mais vous n'en prenez jamais, bredouilla le jeune homme. Vous ne voulez même pas qu'on vous présente la carte !

- Je vous la demande pourtant aujourd'hui, répondit sèchement mon neveu en pianotant sur la table.

Le serveur s'éloigna, confus, et comme je relevai la tête, je vis passer dans les yeux de Dorian un éclair de compréhension. Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait endossé l'attitude d'un homme riche habitué à ne pas être contrarié, il reprit son air insouciant et joyeux.

- Pourriez-vous manger des huîtres si votre vie en dépendait ? Je ne pourrais jamais, en ce qui me concerne, babilla-t-il en dépliant sa serviette. "J'ai toujours l'impression qu'en ouvrant la coquille on va apercevoir l'œil de la petite créature, suppliant qu'on épargne sa vie."

Ce fut ce soir-là que j'aperçus pour la première fois le cœur généreux qui battait sous cette apparence d'enfant gâté.

- Je n'aime pas les huîtres non plus. Et je ne suis pas professeur mais maître d'école. Quant à mon nom de famille, c'est Augustin, corrigeai-je avec sévérité.

Il nous servit à boire puis se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, remontant l'un de ses genoux et je vis bien à son sourire qu'il avait compris que je le remerciai.

Ce soir-là, il me fit décrire en détail tous mes frères et sœurs. Il remarqua que je m'attardais en particulier sur Constance et Eugène et exprima son désir de les connaître avec tant de sincérité que je les aurais invités à venir me rendre visite avant la fin des vacances d'été s'il n'avait pas brusquement changé de sujet et disserté sur les inconvénients d'avoir une famille.

Désespérant de comprendre les connexions qui se faisaient dans son esprit, je l'écoutais patiemment, tandis qu'il m'exposait les dangers de voyager en autobus, son verre de lait à la main, en faisant de grands gestes de politicien.

A la fin du repas, il paya pour nous deux avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir puis ramassa la bouteille de champagne intacte sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire de cela ? commenta-t-il en la reniflant comme si c'était un flacon de poison. "Ah oui, nous allons la donner à Mme Blanc qui nous fera avec son merveilleux civet."

Je ne donnai pas mon avis sur cette dernière idée et nous quittâmes les lieux, suivis par le regard accablé du serveur.

Nous rentrâmes en bavardant, par les rues paisibles plongées dans la nuit. Dorian m'apparaissait de plus en plus comme un homme sympathique et d'une compagnie agréable, en dépit de quelques excentricités somme toute amusantes. Il pouvait parler de toutes sortes de sujets variés et se livrait souvent à des plaisanteries fines et spirituelles. Il vous écoutait volontiers parler et renchérissait ensuite avec intelligence et vivacité, s'il n'avait pas entre temps décidé de changer de conversation. Un retour à la discussion précédente s'avérait alors impossible.

Nous nous installâmes au salon et la soirée se termina lorsque je montai me coucher vers minuit. Dorian resta quant à lui assis en tailleur dans son fauteuil favori, jouant avec la chaîne de sa montre gousset en regardant le plafond et en fredonnant à voix basse.

Je fus réveillé à l'aube par le passage du troupeau de moutons et, troublé sans doute par la perspective de la rentrée toute proche, je ne parvins pas à me rendormir et je décidai donc de descendre déjeuner. Je trouvai Dorian au salon. Vêtu de sa robe de chambre, il était à la fenêtre et regardait dehors avec une attention soutenue.

- Les brebis vous ont-elles aussi tiré des bras de Morphée ? commençai-je en baillant.

Il m'adressa un geste impérieux de la main, m'intimant l'ordre de me taire.


	6. Résolument absurde

Intrigué, je m'approchai.

- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchotai-je, essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule.

Il tiqua, agacé. A l'extérieur, la place était déjà envahie par le soleil levant et les preuves rondes et noires du récent passage du troupeau. Les volets s'ouvraient un à un et les gouttelettes de rosée fondaient doucement dans l'embrasure.

Je cherchai à identifier ce qui pouvait requérir une telle concentration, lorsque Dorian se détendit soudain.

- Le voilà, s'écria-t-il en se frottant les paumes. Admirable ! A l'heure exacte, comme chaque matin !

Il se dirigea presque en sautillant vers la porte d'entrée, l'air d'une humeur excellente.

- Vous devriez demander à Mme Blanc de repasser la taie d'oreiller qui vous a fait cette vilaine marque, me lança-t-il avant de déverrouiller.

- Justement, dis-je en le suivant, frottant machinalement ma joue. "Je m'interrogeais au sujet de mon linge sale et…"

Il était sorti sur le perron et s'y était campé les poings sur les hanches, les pans de sa robe de chambre voletant dans la brise matinale.

- Votre ponctualité fait décidément de vous un homme précieux ! dit-il joyeusement à l'homme coiffé d'une casquette de drap douteuse qui gravissait les marches avec une bouteille remplie de lait crémeux dans chaque main et qui le salua en hochant le menton.

Dorian prit les deux litres et les coinça contre lui avec son avant-bras, le temps de fouiller dans la poche de sa robe de chambre.

- Voilà votre dû, dit-il avec une satisfaction évidente. Bonne tournée, Père Margier !

L'homme souleva sa casquette d'un doigt poli.

- Bien le bonjour chez vous, M. Dorian, dit-il en redescendant pesamment pour aller ramasser les brancards de sa charrette.

Mon neveu le salua vaguement puis rentra et claqua la porte d'un geste auguste. Il posa l'une des deux bouteilles sur la table puis alla mettre l'autre dans le buffet, la portant comme un vase précieux. J'allai risquer une remarque sur l'absurdité de ce rangement mais il m'invita royalement à prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. Amusé, je m'assis en face de lui tandis qu'il s'installait après avoir rejeté les pans de sa robe de chambre sur le côté comme si elle avait été une redingote. J'attrapai un bol au hasard et je m'apprêtai à me servir de café, lorsqu'il s'interrompit soudain – il coupait des tranches de pain – pour étendre le bras et échanger nos bols, s'appropriant celui qui était en faïence vert céladon.

Un peu interloqué, je finis par sourire et notai dans un coin de ma mémoire que c'était le sien. Dorian sifflotait toujours. Il était généralement de bonne humeur le matin, excepté lorsqu'il était pris par l'une de ses "affaires", comme j'allais l'apprendre plus tard. Il fredonnait des airs classiques en étalant le beurre et dirigeait un orchestre invisible en chantonnant à voix basse lorsqu'il ajoutait la confiture. Il avait le choix entre la prune, la fraise et même le miel, mais se servait uniquement dans le pot de confiture de mirabelles, n'accordant pas un regard aux autres qui se recouvraient d'une fine peau bleutée. Quant à moi, ayant passé toute mon enfance abonné aux mirabelles de ma sœur Eulalie, je profitai avec délectation des possibilités variées qui s'offraient à moi.

Le café était noir et amer et je devais apprendre à mes dépends que c'était Dorian qui le préparait dans ses jours de grande bonté et lorsqu'il avait envie d'en sentir l'odeur de bon matin, car il n'en buvait pas du tout au petit déjeuner. Il savourait son lait frais avec la satisfaction d'un chat, le flairant d'un air extasié avant de le boire en tenant son bol à deux mains comme un enfant.

- Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? demandai-je entre deux bouchées.

- Mon travail, me répondit-il dignement, levant un sourcil offensé. Je ne suis pas en vacances comme vous, monsieur l'instituteur.

- Croyez-moi, j'aurai bientôt plus de travail que je ne pourrai en faire, ripostai-je en riant. Ne soyez pas jaloux.

Il eut un rire de gorge.

- Jaloux, répéta-t-il à voix basse. Il mordit dans sa tartine et mâcha avec méthode avant d'avaler posément. "Comment pourrai-je être jaloux de quelqu'un qui passe ses journées enfermé dans la poussière de calcaire alors que je peux disposer de toute la ville et de la campagne environnante ?"

Il continua à manger, adressant de petits clins d'œil mystérieux à la bouteille de lait et à l'étiquette de la confiture. Il termina un peu avant moi et abandonna encore une fois ses couverts sur la table. Mais il lava soigneusement son bol et le rangea tout aussi précautionneusement dans un coin d'ombre du buffet.

Je ris en moi-même de sa méfiance. Puis je nettoyai consciencieusement les reliefs de notre petit déjeuner, nettement moins hilare cette fois-ci, car je soupçonnai que cette corvée allait se répéter quotidiennement. Pendant ce temps, les bras chargés d'un tas de vêtements, Dorian était monté à l'étage et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains.

Il n'en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard, habillé de propre, rasé de frais, terminant de démêler ses cheveux noirs humides.

- Vous êtes très élégant, dis-je en jouant négligemment avec ma montre à gousset, appuyé contre le mur du palier, les bras croisés.

- Merci, dit-il sans paraître saisir l'allusion. "J'aime à être – présentable."

Il me lança le peigne, que je rattrapai au vol, et tira un peu sur les pointes de son gilet pour le rectifier.

- Bon journée, mon cher Wenceslas, ajouta-t-il avant de descendre rapidement les marches.

Je le vis ensuite passer dans la cuisine avec sa veste et son chapeau, puis je l'entendis sortir. Je récupérai mes effets dans ma chambre et entrai dans la salle de bains.

Le spectacle qui m'y attendait aurait fait fuir quelqu'un de plus brave que moi, mais je n'avais hélas pas le choix.


	7. Excentrique & Ecrivain

C'est ce matin-là que j'appris sans ménagement qu'il me faudrait user de ruse et de rapidité si je voulais commencer mes journées à l'heure et dans la bonne humeur.

La salle de bains avait été ravagée par une inondation. Ou peut-être par l'une des crues du Rhône. Dans tous les cas, il fallait être un rude philosophe pour ne pas réagir avec indignation. J'avais l'habitude des gens désordonnés et peu soigneux, ayant partagé la même chambre que mon frère Martin pendant des années. Je savais qu'Eugène pouvait atteindre des limites de compréhension humaine lorsqu'il était en pleine étude d'un cas médical compliqué. J'avais vu Constance pleurer après le passage de notre père dans le salon familial et je me savais aussi un tantinet maniaque et donc peu indulgent.

Mais rien ne pouvait être comparé à ce qui allait être mon quotidien matinal et que devait chaque jour affronter Mme Blanc. J'adressai un hommage muet à la brave femme et ressortis pour poser mes affaires sur la tablette de la plante verte. Puis je remontai mes manches et me mis au travail.

Je commençai par enlever tous les vêtements qui flottaient sur le sol. Je les entassai dans un coin à l'exception d'une couverture tâchée d'encre et de peinture dont je me servis pour éponger les affluents qui venaient de la baignoire pour se jeter dans le lac devant la commode. Ceci effectué, je repêchai un blaireau et une brosse, rebouchais les flacons, les mis dans les paniers d'osier qui avaient émigré vers des endroits improbables comme la fenêtre et rangeai le tout sur les étagères.

Et enfin je pus me livrer à ma toilette. Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bains, je trouvai Mme Blanc sur le palier, armée d'un seau et d'un balai brosse.

- Sage décision, madame, lui dis-je avec compassion. Et je vous remercie encore.

Elle me fit un signe de tête que je pouvais tout aussi bien interpréter comme hostile et entra dans la pièce tandis que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle ressortait des lieux et se précipitait vers moi.

- Le Ciel vous bénisse, M. Augustin, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Si vous pouviez avoir une once d'influence sur lui…

- Je ferai mon possible, dis-je avec sérieux.

Le comique de la situation ne m'apparut que lorsque je fus sorti de la maison et que j'eus marché un peu. J'éclatai alors d'un franc rire et me résignai à cette cohabitation étrange et fantaisiste.

Les dernières journées d'août débutèrent toutes de la même façon et eurent à peu de choses près le même déroulement. Ses habitudes ne changèrent guère après la rentrée, mais je ne pouvais pas évidemment les observer avec autant d'assiduité et, je dois l'avouer, avec autant de curiosité.

Dorian sortait le matin. Il revenait en général vers une heure et mangeait avant de monter sur la terrasse où il passait plusieurs heures à siffloter et parler tout seul, brassant des papiers, des cartes, griffonnant des notes ou lisant avec application l'un des livres que je lui avais apporté, assis en tailleur dans l'un des fauteuil. Peu avant le retour des moutons, il descendait au salon et se postait devant la fenêtre, très droit, tenant le rideau légèrement soulevé. Il restait dans cette position, marmonnant de temps à autre, pendant presque quarante-cinq minutes.

Soudain il lâchait le rideau et se mettait à fureter parmi les tours de livres qui encombraient la pièce, gloussant et babillant pour lui-même. Il en prenait un, le feuilletait, le reposait, en choisissait un autre, marchait sur les journaux comme il aurait joué à la marelle, changeait l'un des drapeaux fichés dans la plante verte de place d'un air de profonde réflexion puis s'étirait soudain. Quelques fois il se dirigeait vers le piano, balayait les dossiers entassés dessus et se mettait à jouer. Il jouait très correctement, mais cependant pas comme quelqu'un qui aime la musique. Il finissait toujours par composer la même suite de notes quasi scolaires puis poussait un long soupir et allait s'allonger sur le tapis.

Il lui prenait parfois des frénésies de rangement, ou du moins des crises de tris qui pouvaient s'y apparenter pour un œil moins habitué que celui de Mme Blanc ou le mien. Je me laissai prendre à l'illusion la première fois, lorsqu'en rentrant de l'école à la mi-septembre, je le trouvai à genoux au milieu d'une demi-douzaine de tas de feuilles et de croquis.

- Vous vous êtes décidé à rendre à cette pièce son aspect normal ? dis-je avec ironie, tenant ma tasse de café avec précaution pour enjamber les piles de cahiers et de livres dans l'espoir d'atteindre la fenêtre.

- Non, non, non et non, Wenceslas ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton fâché. Vous allez rompre le fil fragile de ma réflexion ! N'intervenez donc pas dans ce que vous ne comprenez pas !

Ahuri, je bus une gorgée de café pour me remettre et me brûlai la langue. Je repassai alors dans l'autre sens pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau et déclenchai un nouveau torrent de reproches injustifiés qui s'achevèrent sur une note pathétique.

- Tout est perdu, soupira-t-il soudain en se renversant en arrière et en plaçant les mains derrière sa nuque.

Je m'arrêtai à la porte, saisi d'une idée effrayante.

- Vous n'allez pas laisser tout dans cet état ? m'informai-je.

- A quoi bon ? dit-il avec lassitude. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, mon cher.

Il était désespérément égocentrique.

Mme Blanc se contenta d'hausser les épaules quand je me réfugiai à la cuisine pour lui raconter cet épisode.

- Si vous l'aviez laissé faire, il aurait peut-être fini par en mettre une partie au feu, dit-elle. Maintenant il faudra attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le sollicite.

- Qui ? demandai-je aussitôt, avec la ferme intention d'aller séance tenante chercher le personnage qui pouvait exiger de mon neveu d'être un peu ordonné.

- Oh, mais n'importe qui, dit la logeuse avant de ramasser son panier et de sortir.

Je restai perplexe. Quelle étrange maison et quelles étranges habitudes ! A chaque fois que je prenais un crayon pour écrire à Constance ce qui se passait ici, je finissais par rouler en boule ma lettre et la jeter à la corbeille. Qui pouvait me croire ? Dorian était si excentrique et ses réactions si extraordinaires que je ne pouvais passer que pour un affabulateur ou du moins laisser à penser que j'étais porté sur l'exagération.

Une fois par semaine, il recevait la visite d'un petit homme bedonnant au visage vérolé, vêtu d'un costume de drap moutarde encore enlaidi par sa cravate de soie marron. Les cheveux gominés de ce monsieur étaient invariablement ébouriffés sur le côté droit et il tirait sur sa moustache huileuse avec une fréquence difficilement supportable.

- Il dort dans le train, me dit Dorian la première fois, alors que nous le regardions s'approcher de la maison, se pressant pour traverser la place, ses coudes rabattus contre son gilet trop tendu et son chapeau écrasé à la main.

- Vraiment ? dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire. "Je ne pourrais jamais, en ce qui me concerne. Qui est-ce ? Le pauvre, il est à bout de souffle."

- Vous lui donnerez à boire, dit Dorian en baillant, comme il aurait donné une consigne pour un chien.

Il lâcha le rideau, se frotta le menton du pouce puis récupéra sa veste derrière la porte où elle était suspendue à l'aide d'un crochet à viande.

- Vous sortez ? m'étonnai-je.

- Mais je reviendrai un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon oncle, me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de monter l'escalier de son pas vif. "Ne me cherchez pas, je ne serai pas sur la terrasse" cria-t-il encore par-dessus la rampe.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer à l'étage, puis on toqua au rez-de-chaussée.

C'est ainsi que je fis connaissance avec M. Valentine, l'éditeur de mon neveu. J'avoue qu'à cette époque je commençais à douter sérieusement de l'existence d'un livre écrit par Dorian, étant donné le peu de constance qu'il avait pour répondre ne serait-ce qu'à la facture du gaz.

M. Valentine m'apprit que bien au contraire les œuvres de M. Derient étaient nombreuses, qu'il publiait des recueils de nouvelles à caractère policier, des poèmes et qu'il pouvait même se vanter d'avoir remporté un certain succès avec ses _Chroniques du Virage de la Cuiller_. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un tel ouvrage mais mes pas m'avaient déjà mené vers cette fameuse épingle à cheveux que l'on rencontre en sortant de Mende par le Nord.

- C'est en effet ici qu'il trouve toute son inspiration, m'expliqua l'éditeur en s'épongeant le front avec un grand mouchoir bleu. "Vous a-t-il dit s'il rentrerait bientôt ?"

- Eh bien, dis-je avec embarras. "Je ne sais pas, il est sorti soudainement et…"

- C'est-à-dire qu'il s'est sauvé, conclut le bonhomme d'un air résigné. Je ne le verrai donc pas aujourd'hui. Il se leva et remit son veston pour cacher ses aisselles auréolées de sueur. "Il ne vous a rien laissé pour moi ? Non, évidement. Je vous souhaite le bonjour, monsieur."

Et il s'en alla, les épaules voûtées. Il me fit tellement pitié que je grimpais quatre à quatre les marches pour aller dire ma façon de penser à Dorian. Mais il n'était pas sur la terrasse et je ne parvins pas à comprendre comment il avait pu s'échapper puisque j'avais laissé tout au long de l'entretien la porte du salon ouverte, dans l'espoir justement de l'intercepter.

Il réapparut juste à temps pour éteindre l'affreux réveil qui se déclenchait tous les soirs, peu avant la tombée de la nuit, sur la terrasse. Réapparaître est le mot car il se matérialisa littéralement soudain, me cachant l'ultime rayon qui me permettait de déchiffrer les conseils donnés en marge de mon abécédaire.


	8. Enfin la Rentrée

- Par où donc êtes-vous passé ? m'écriai-je. Je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir !

Il s'assit sur la murette, laissant pendre une jambe dans le vide, la main sur le genou relevé de l'autre.

- Si vous aviez un peu d'observation et de logique, mon cher Wenceslas, vous auriez tout de suite deviné, me dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

- En vérité je ne connais pas encore tous les recoins de cette maison ! répliquai-je, vexé. Vous avez cet avantage sur moi.

Il partit d'un franc éclat de rire. Le soleil déclinant dorait les deux canines un peu pointues qui lui faisaient un sourire de jeune loup. Il sauta sur ses pieds et vint près de moi.

- Voyez-vous, déclara-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de mon fauteuil, je suis un peu sportif. Et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace entre notre toit et celui de la famille Charret, nos voisins. Un peu d'escalade sur la tonnelle, un bref exercice d'équilibre et, sans efforts, vous voici hors de portée des inopportuns.

Il ramassa les quelques brindilles brisées et racla les débris de poussière de tuile qui se trouvaient sous la glycine.

- Et voici élucidé tout le mystère de ma disparition, conclut-il avec emphase en se redressant.

- Tout ceci ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous avez infligé une si cruelle déception à ce pauvre homme, dis-je sévèrement.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches avec nonchalance.

- Il aura eu le plaisir de discuter avec vous, mon oncle, répondit-il tranquillement. Et moi celui de faire un peu d'escalade.

La raison de sa fuite m'apparut clairement.

- Vous n'aviez pas fini votre texte, accusai-je.

Il me lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'il se remettait en observation sur la murette.

- Epatant, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

- Vous vous êtes trop pris à vos écrits, marmonnai-je, conscient qu'il se moquait de moi.

Je ne l'entendis pas rire mais je vis le mouvement saccadé de ses épaules. Malgré moi, je me sentis gagné par son hilarité et je ne réussis pas à lui garder rancune.

Cela se passait quelques jours à peine avant la rentrée.

Et enfin arriva le jour fatidique. Vêtu de mon costume gris et d'un col amidonné par les bons soins de Mme Blanc, rasé de frais et une boule dans la gorge, je partis pour l'école communale avec la bénédiction de Dorian et un peu de la confiture de sa tartine sur ma manche. Il faisait chaud, de ce temps qui sent l'automne, doux et tranquille. Les ormes étaient encore tout bourrus de feuilles à peine ourlées d'or. Les lézards sur les pierres, me saluèrent en filant entre les fissures, brèves flèches d'émeraude.

M. Victor, mon honoré collègue et directeur m'avait donné le cours préparatoire. Mes élèves avaient entre six et huit ans, à l'exception du grand Dominique qui allait sur ses douze ans. Les enfants m'avaient bien accueilli et je m'étais senti tout de suite à l'aise. Ils s'étaient attachés à moi dès le premier jour. Ils n'arrivaient jamais sans m'apporter un nouveau caillou à ausculter, un nouvel insecte à serrer dans la boite percée de trous, un quart de pomme entamé, un trèfle à trois feuilles et demi fripé comme un éventail en papier, serré dans leurs poings maladroits,.

Le grand Domi, comme les enfants l'appelaient, ses genoux relevés presque contre son menton, s'asseyait au fond de la classe et me suivait des yeux avec adoration. Il avait des cheveux blonds filasses qui lui tombaient un peu dans les yeux et une large bouche au sourire de poète, comme on dit. Il était toujours vêtu du même gilet de velours fané et portait des chaussures incroyables, surdimensionnées, aux lacets de cuir blanc et qu'il astiquait pendant des heures, crachant dans son mouchoir pendant la récréation.

Un des premiers jours de septembre, après la partie de loup que j'avais partagée avec mes élèves, je me laissai tomber sur la marche devant la salle de classe, à côté de Dominique qui, courbé sur ses souliers, frottait avec application.

- Eh bien, mon garçon, comment cela s'annonce-t-il ? demandai-je pour engager la conversation.

- Je… vas pas rester longtemps… monsieur, dit-il de sa voix lente et déjà un peu grave. Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. "Demain, les vendanges…"

- En effet, ajoutai-je. Tu vas être bien occupé. Mais tu reviendras après, n'est-ce pas ? C'est important, l'école.

Il baissa la tête et décoinça le gravillon glissé entre les rainures de sa semelle.

- Pas pour moi… monsieur, dit-il avec effort. Le père… il dit… pas pour un garçon… comme moi.

Je hasardai une main sur son épaule et la serrai gentiment.

- Mais si, Dominique. C'est aussi pour toi, l'école. Tu aimes être ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux gris reflet d'étang brillèrent quand il se tourna vers moi.

- Oui – monsieur. Il reprit haleine. "J'aime… l'école."

- Tu as raison.

Je consultai ma montre à gousset, remis les manchons que j'avais laissés sur l'appui de la fenêtre et me levai pour rappeler mes dix-neuf souris et leur chat. Mais avant de frapper dans mes mains, je tapotai la tête de Domi.

- N'oublie pas que j'attendrai ton retour en classe, dis-je en lui adressant un large sourire.

Il se déplia – il était presque aussi grand que moi – et croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Je... promets, monsieur, dit-il lentement.

Gilou, le plus petit des élèves, le prit par la main et le conduisit dans le rang.

Mes élèves étaient tous gentils et innocents. Ils avaient de bonnes joues rondes et brunes, des blouses qui avaient appartenues à leurs frères aînés – ou leurs sœurs aînées – des mains pas toujours propres et des chaussettes dépareillées. Ils avaient leurs favorites dans les lettres que je leur épelais, boudaient si je ne choisissais pas leur exemple de choses à additionner et leurs étourderies étaient souvent tellement comiques que je devais faire tous mes efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ils adoraient taper la brosse ou porter mon cartable et coiffaient leurs épis à l'eau du robinet de la cour de récréation. Ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir que je ne sois pas "un papa" et cherchaient à deviner laquelle des jolies dames qui passaient devant la grille allait s'arrêter pour me demander si elle achèterait un rôti pour dimanche.

Les jours passaient si vite que je ne m'apercevais pas de la vitesse à laquelle s'écoulaient les semaines. Lorsque je rentrais le soir, je m'attelais aussitôt à corriger mes cahiers et à préparer ma classe du lendemain et bien souvent je m'endormais sur mon travail pour me réveiller tard dans la nuit, en sursaut et courbaturé. Une fois, en titubant de sommeil, je me rendis à la salle de bains pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et je découvris à la lueur de la bougie que j'avais emmenée avec moi que je n'étais pas le seul à être debout à cette heure singulière.

- Vous devriez décrocher le réveil et vous en servir pour vous lever plus tôt, au lieu de vous obstiner à rester éveillé le soir, me dit Dorian dans la pénombre fraîche, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte de la terrasse.

La nuit découpait son profil sur le carrelage. Il portait sa robe de chambre, avait un pied contre le mur et les bras croisés.

- Mais le réveil vous sert, balbutiai-je en clignant des yeux. Il me déplairait de vous ennuyer pour…

- Il me déplairait à moi que la fatigue accumulée vous empêche de faire ce métier que vous aimez tant, m'interrompit Dorian avant de sortir sur la terrasse et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je compris qu'il avait écouté tous les récits que je lui faisais avec enthousiasme et que ses apparentes occupations – il avait successivement disséqué des œufs à la coque, reconstitué un puzzle en bois aussi laid que peu intéressant et découpé tous les E majuscules des journaux qu'il avait à sa disposition – ne l'avaient pas empêché d'entendre ce que je ressentais.

Mais je ne décrochai pas le réveil de la tonnelle car j'avais obscurément compris, depuis longtemps que cette sonnerie stupide à une heure indue revêtait une importance particulière pour lui. Je me rendis en ville – par l'autobus qui était ma foi confortable et distrayant – et je me fis l'acquéreur d'une jolie petite pendule de voyage qui me réveilla dorénavant à cinq heures.

Le dimanche, elle ne se manifestait pas et c'était un délice de la toiser d'un regard bouffi de sommeil pour me renfoncer après sous mes draps. Le soleil ensuite se faufilait entre les persiennes entrouvertes et je savais qu'il me fallait me lever. Le dimanche était un jour de bonne humeur pour moi comme pour Dorian mais nous n'avions pas les mêmes raisons, comme je le constatai dés la fin de ma première semaine chez lui.

L'avant-veille, après l'épisode de la bouteille de champagne offerte en guise de provision pour le civet, nous avions réussi à convaincre Mme Blanc de recommencer à nous faire à manger. Dorian m'avait clairement signifié qu'il comptait sur moi pour le débarrasser les légumes verts. Samedi soir, la brave femme avait cuisiné des tomates au persil et il en était resté suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de revenir le lendemain.

Mon neveu se leva donc dans d'excellentes dispositions. Lorsque je descendis en terminant de nouer ma cravate, ma veste de lin crème sur le bras, il rangeait son bol favori dans le buffet. Il se tourna vers moi, dans un grand mouvement de sa robe de chambre entrouverte sur le col déboutonné de sa chemise.

- Ah ah, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Vous voilà ! Vous avez senti que le vent de la découverte soufflait sur cette maison ! Epatant !

Un bref coup d'œil sur la cuisine me permit de deviner tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion.


	9. Première erreur

Trois casseroles empilées au milieu du petit déjeuner voisinaient avec des pots de couleur, des tubes à essai, une bouteille remplie d'un liquide suspect, des bandes de gaze roulées et plusieurs boites d'allumettes.

- Vous avez l'intention d'utiliser le poêle, accusai-je. Je me penchai pour vérifier le bouffant du nœud dans le fond de la marmite retournée sur l'évier. "Je ne m'associerai pas avec vous, Dorian. Mme Blanc ne veut pas que vous utilisiez sa cuisine pour vos expériences. La pauvre femme en sera désolée."

- Elle en a vu d'autres, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Puis s'approchant pour m'aider à passer ma veste : "Allons, mon oncle, vous ne savez pas même en quoi consistent mes recherches !"

- Je sortais, quoi qu'il en soit, dis-je fermement. Je vais à l'église.

Il recula d'un ou deux pas, me considéra de haut en bas puis soupira.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'aurai du deviner, dit-il d'un ton déçu. Eh bien je vous reverrai à midi.

Je pris mon chapeau sur le portemanteau, m'en coiffai, puis je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié ma bible dans ma chambre. Je remontai donc la chercher puis je dévalai à nouveau les marches, sifflotant un début de cantique comme Eugène m'en avait donné l'irrespectueuse habitude.

- Vous êtes un drôle d'instituteur, cependant, me lança Dorian qui avait démonté le tiroir à couverts et y fourrageait.

Je m'arrêtai, la main sur le loquet de la porte.

- Je sais, dis-je en riant. Un instituteur de la IIIème République qui se rend à l'église de bon cœur, c'est assez inhabituel à notre époque moderne. Cela faisait beaucoup jaser à l'école des maîtres, mais je n'y renoncerai pour rien au monde.

Mon neveu interrompit sa bruyante activité et scruta mon visage avec une sorte d'incompréhension mêlée d'envie.

- Mais du fait que vous êtes un libre penseur, un homme d'esprit, peut-être ne croyez-vous pas en Dieu ? hasardai-je.

- Au contraire, me répondit-il avec sérieux. Il faut assurément que ce que nous voyons autour de nous d'inexplicable ait été créé par un être supérieur, car la science ne peut l'imiter. Mais avoir la foi ne signifie pas cependant aimer ou adorer Dieu. Et moi, j'ai des raisons personnelles d'être fâché avec le personnage. Je ne vous accompagnerai donc pas à l'église.

Je le saluai et ouvris la porte.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous y forcer, ajoutai-je en souriant.

- Mais vous aviez celle de me le proposer, riposta-t-il avec toute sa gaîté habituelle.

Je sortis donc et la discussion fut close pour un moment, mais ce bref échange de points de vue m'avait intrigué. Dorian semblait décidément un étrange personnage, aux multiples facettes. Ses promenades le menaient à des endroits bien plus insolites et variés que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Je m'en rendis compte quelques jours plus tard, en emmenant mes élèves marcher au bord des champs, dans l'idée de leur faire ramasser les derniers coquelicots de la saison, que nous étudiions alors en classe. J'avais derrière la tête de croiser Dominique et d'encourager le garçon à revenir à l'école, à défaut de convaincre son père de la nécessité de son éducation. Je scrutai donc les visages en sueur des travailleurs et ma surprise fut grande en découvrant soudain mon neveu parmi eux. Toujours vêtu de son gilet noir, en manches de chemises, il était juché sur une charrette et brassait à l'aide d'une fourche comme s'il n'avait fait que cela toute sa vie. Les autres autour de lui avait l'air de trouver sa présence naturelle.

Lorsque je l'interrogeai, le soir même, il éluda la question, me persuada que j'aurai eu avantage à faire étudier les lavandes aux enfants et finit par s'enfermer dans la salle de bains un temps assez long pour décourager Pénélope elle-même.

J'en déduisis que ses activités étaient plus diverses qu'il ne s'en vantait et qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer si l'on voulait obtenir plus d'information.

C'est dans ce contexte-là, lors des vacances de la Toussaint, que l'incident de la bibliothèque se produisit.

Dorian s'était absenté pour deux jours, ne laissant comme indication qu'un bout de papier quadrillé sur lequel il avait griffonné de son écriture insensée :

_**"reviens le 4, pas besoin de charbon – Mme Blanc"**_

Papier que nous avions trouvé coincé sous le pot de confitures de mirabelles. La logeuse avait grommelé qu'il aurait pu la prévenir avant qu'elle ne remplisse le seau et, tout à ma curiosité de connaître sa destination, je n'avais pas pensé à la questionner sur ce sujet lui aussi mystérieux.

Je me retrouvai donc seul pour le premier jour de congé et après avoir savouré le calme de la maison, fait une petite promenade au court soleil de cette matinée d'automne, je revins au salon et fis face au désordre apocalyptique qui y régnait.

Dorian avait entrepris d'étudier je ne sais quelle écorce d'arbre et il y en avait des copeaux un peu partout sur les fauteuils de peluche rouge, le manteau de la cheminée, le tapis oriental, et les journaux étalés sur le carrelage en étaient poudrés. Le tableau noir était recouvert d'inscriptions insensées et de toute manière illisibles, il y avait une tête de chou moisie dans la jatte en porcelaine et l'une des piles de livres était soutenue par une demi porte d'étable, à en juger par les traces de boue mêlée de paille.

Je ne sais vraiment ce qui me prit soudain. Je m'étais habitué à cette pagaille et j'avais acquis de surprenantes facultés d'oubli. Après avoir enjambé les cartouches répandues sur le sol, une fois blotti dans le fauteuil à bascule avec un bon roman, je pouvais faire complète abstraction de ce qui m'entourait. Mais ce jour-là, peut-être poussé par la coutume qu'avait Constance de faire un grand nettoyage de la maison à chaque début de saison, je m'agenouillai brusquement et me mis à retourner les livres pour lire leurs titres.

Au bout de trois heures, j'avais mal au dos, déboutonné mon col et mon gilet et trié les deux tiers des ouvrages par ordre alphabétique. J'attrapai la robe de chambre de Dorian suspendue au crochet à viande. Elle était en drap bleu délavé, maculée de tâches d'encre et de petits trous en étoiles qui pouvaient être dus à des brûlures de tisons ou de cigarettes. La manche droite portait une large tâche rosâtre.

En bref, elle était en loques et je m'en servis donc pour nettoyer les étagères qui couraient le long des murs. Une fois essuyées et lavées, elles apparurent d'une jolie couleur bois de merisier et, très satisfait de cette découverte, j'y installais donc les volumes en leur donnant un coup de chiffon au passage.

Il me semblait être à nouveau à la maison familiale et je m'attendais presque à voir Isidore en me retournant, car nous avions passé des heures ensemble à astiquer les rayons de la bibliothèque de mon père, sous l'égide implacable de Thérèse.

J'étais donc d'excellente humeur et, passant une main dans mes cheveux collés par la sueur, je me mis à siffler d'un air d'opéra tout en classant le dernier tiers des livres – ils étaient tous consacrés à la botanique – sur les étagères qui restaient.

Je m'aperçus qu'il y avait un espace où quatre trous laissaient deviner que quelque chose avait du être vissé autrefois au milieu des rayonnages. En investiguant sous la nappe de la table ronde, je retrouvai le miroir qui s'y ajustait. Les quatre vis étaient respectivement dans une tasse où restait un peu de lait caillé, sous le pouf, derrière le tableau et dans le pot de la plante verte. Je m'armai du tournevis déniché au milieu des couteaux plantés en forme de A dans la tapisserie et re-fixai le miroir. J'y croisai mon reflet, le front rouge, des traces de poussière sur les joues et mes cheveux blonds en bataille et je continuai à ranger avec d'autant plus d'enthousiasme.

J'étais en train de déraciner les couteaux et de les ranger dans le râtelier prévu à cet effet que j'avais découvert entre le coussin et le dossier du divan, et j'avais déjà décroché la corde et empilé toutes les feuilles volantes en un tas correct épais d'une vingtaine de centimètres, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes.

- Mon Dieu, laissa ensuite échapper quelqu'un.

Je me retournai en souriant.

- Est-ce que ça ne vous parait mieux comme ça, Mme Blanc ? lançai-je, fier de moi. Si vous voulez bien passer la serpillière sur le sol, je me ferai un plaisir d'aller vous taper le tapis et les coussins.

La logeuse hocha vaguement la tête.

- Mon Dieu, monsieur, répéta-t-elle. Vous êtes bien certain de ce que vous faites ? Vous lui direz bien que c'était votre initiative, pas la mienne. Il va se mettre dans un état…

Je descendis de l'escabeau sur lequel j'étais juché.

- Si vous voulez, répondis-je avec un peu d'impatience. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait sujet à piquer une crise de nerfs. Après tout nous partageons cette pièce.

- Plus pour longtemps, je le crains, marmonna la femme en se penchant pour attraper un bord du tapis que j'avais à moitié roulé.

- Attention, dis-je vivement. J'ai rassemblé toutes ses épluchures d'écorce là-dedans. Ce sera plus facile à évacuer.

- Oh là là, murmura la logeuse et elle continua à gémir et se plaindre à voix basse d'une manière tout aussi absurde en lessivant le carrelage, pendant que j'ôtais les drapeaux en cure-dents de la plante verte et emportais à la cuisine les assiettes vides – à l'exception de quelques débris de pain à divers états avancés de moisissure que je mis à la poubelle – et elle refusa catégoriquement de m'aider à raccrocher le fusil au-dessus de la cheminée.

Malgré la mauvaise volonté évidente de Mme Blanc, lorsque la nuit tomba des rideaux propres et intacts étaient suspendus à la place des lambeaux des précédents, les coussins avaient repris leurs couleurs originelles, je terminais d'assurer le cran de sûreté du piège à loup et j'avais remis le tableau sur son trépied – sans cependant en effacer les inscriptions, car au dernier moment la pensée que Dorian, lui, pouvait peut-être les relire, m'avait arrêté.

Je posais la demi porte à l'extérieur de la maison, me redressai et me frottai les mains. Les genoux de mon pantalon étaient sales, ma chemise froissée et des toiles d'araignée avaient enroulé leurs peluches poussiéreuses aux boutons de mon gilet.

- Enfin, dis-je en revenant au salon et contemplant la pièce rangée et étincelante. "Quel endroit agréable pour passer la soirée ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que cette cheminée fut si belle."

- Vous l'avez savonnée et vidée comme un vrai ramoneur, commenta Mme Blanc en venant se placer à côté de moi. "Dieu me bénisse, monsieur, vous êtes plus maniaque que ma sœur", ajouta-t-elle d'un ton teinté de reproche.

- Avouez que vous travaillerez mieux dans ces conditions, protestai-je.

- J'en dormirai pas de la nuit, ça, pour sûr, grommela-t-elle. Attendez de voir ce qu'il va dire, lui…

- Il en sera certainement très satisfait, affirmai-je, quoi qu'un peu troublé par l'attitude de cette femme. "Il n'a pas le temps de nettoyer et remettre en ordre lui-même, d'ordinaire."

La logeuse me regarda d'un air tellement dubitatif que je commençai à avoir peur de la réaction de mon neveu. Mais la fatigue de la journée me permit cependant de dormir comme un bienheureux cette nuit-là. Je savourai le sentiment du travail bien fait tout au long de la journée du lendemain, mais vers six heures en allumant le feu, j'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je repris tout de même mon livre de la veille et m'installai dans mon fauteuil, à gauche de la cheminée. Je cherchai ma page et tentai de continuer ma lecture, mais mon oreille guettait malgré moi le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

Enfin ses pas rapides montèrent les marches et il passa le seuil en sifflotant joyeusement.


	10. Tout est perdu !

Je l'entendis poser sa valise et accrocher ses effets au portemanteau.

- Bonsoir monsieur, dit la voix de notre logeuse, un peu voilée me sembla-t-il. "Vous avez fait bon voyage ?"

- Bonsoir, bonsoir, Mme Blanc, répondit-il avec bonne humeur. Je devinais qu'il se frottait les mains selon son habitude. "Excellent voyage. Très instructif. Ceci sent extrêmement bon. Est-ce ce à quoi je pense ?"

- Oui monsieur. J'étais sûr à présent qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. "J'ai bien veillé à ce qu'il n'y aie aucun légume vert."

- Epatant ! Rien que des éléments parfaitement digestes, jubila-t-il. Je vais me changer et je reviens me mettre à table.

Je me renfonçai dans mon fauteuil, levant le livre à hauteur de mes yeux dans une pâle tentative de cliché pour me dissimuler.

- Oh ! Euh… monsieur, le rappela-t-elle. Cela ne vous ennuierait pas que je parte plus tôt, ce soir ?

- Bien sûr que non, assura-t-il, presque un peu étonné. Sa voix était si proche qu'il devait être derrière le battant. "Passez une bonne soirée."

- Vous aussi, monsieur, répondit-elle en hésitant.

- Mon oncle est au salon ?

- Oui monsieur, dit-elle encore d'un ton altéré. Il vous attend, je crois.

- Très bien. A demain, Mme Blanc, reposez-vous.

Puis il tourna le loquet et entra dans la pièce.

- Mon cher Wenceslas, je dois vous dire…

J'étais toujours derrière mon livre, dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturel. Le silence qui suivit l'interruption de sa phrase dura trop longtemps pour que je puisse continuer à feindre de lire et je relevai donc la tête.

Il était debout, immobile, la main encore sur le loquet et un pied sur la marche. Son costume était fripé et le bas de son pantalon humide de boue. Il avait une griffure sur la joue.

Il finit par ciller avec effort et se tourna vers moi.

Il me contempla et dut lire sur mon visage ma culpabilité car il fronça un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche.

Aucun son n'en sortit. Il respira profondément, ferma les poings puis les rouvrit.

- Vous… commença-t-il. C'est vous… qui avez fait _ça _?

Son autre sourcil se contracta aussi. Ce décalage était plus effrayant que le ton de l'accusation.

Je hochai la tête.

- J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour nous deux, dis-je faiblement.

Eugène m'avait appris qu'il ne faut jamais fuir une situation que l'on a aidé à créer.

- Pourquoi ? lâcha brusquement Dorian, comme si tout son souffle passait d'un seul coup dans cette question.

A partir de là, la plupart de ses phrases furent aussi insensées qu'à peine intelligibles.

Il courut à la bibliothèque, fit tomber d'un grand geste tout un rayon sur le sol et donna quelques légers coups contre le fond de l'étagère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? hurla-t-il en se retournant vers moi, hors de lui. Vous n'avez donc pas d'yeux pour voir !

Il s'agenouilla, passa sous la nappe de la table ronde, en ressortit et se remit d'un bond sur ses pieds.

- Tout est perdu ! Perdu ! haleta-t-il. Un homme rentre et tout est anéanti ! Un jour – un jour d'absence seulement !

Il parut traversé d'une idée subite et alla à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la fenêtre où il poussa un nouveau cri en découvrant la plante verte délivrée de ses cure-dents et arrosée de frais.

- Des heures de pensées et de calculs balayés par la vanité de l'être humain ! bégaya-t-il en la reposant d'une main qui tremblait.

Je le suivais des yeux, éberlué, navré devant l'état de nerfs dans lequel il se mettait, mais toujours sans comprendre son émotion.

- La pendule ? Vous n'avez pas touché à la pendule au moins ?

Il se rua vers elle, l'ouvrit, y mit la tête et poussa une exclamation de joie.

- Non, tout est encore là ! Puis sa voix s'étrangla. "Le fusil ! Il a disparu !"

- Il est sur la cheminée, à ses crochets, balbutiai-je.

- Folie ! Folie de l'homme ignorant ! répéta-t-il en poussant un siège contre le foyer et en grimpant dessus pour reprendre l'arme qu'il vérifia aussitôt.

Puis il le jeta en travers du divan, tourna sur lui-même d'un pas vacillant.

- Les assiettes !

Il me regardait d'un air désespéré.

- Lavées… hasardai-je.

Il leva les bras au ciel, les laissa retomber ballants.

- Disparues ! Envolées ! Mon travail… Massacré ! Des semaines ! Comment – jamais !

Ses cheveux emmêlés lui tombaient sur les yeux et il était blême.

- Dites-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas débarrassé du tournevis ! pantela-t-il en agrippant ma veste.

- Je l'ai juste rangé, lui assurai-je aussitôt en me dégageant, effrayé par ses réactions. "Il est à la cuisine, dans le tiroir. Vos couteaux sont sur ici, voyez."

- Peu importent les couteaux ! Cette affirmation lui arracha une autre exhalation douloureuse. "La marque reste sur la tapisserie, le mal est moindre !" Il trébucha, découvrit le carrelage poli et la véritable couleur du tapis. "Les écorces ! Les journaux !"

- Les journaux sont dans ce casier, expliquai-je aussitôt en courant vers la bibliothèque pour lui montrer que tout n'était pas désastreux. "Je les ai rangés ici. Je n'ai pas touché vos papiers non plus, ils sont là, à côté."

Je tapotai la pile.

- _Pas _touchés ! répéta-t-il avec effort.

Finalement il se jeta de tout son long sur le sol, enfouit son visage dans ses bras repliés et conclut dans un sanglot :

- Je vous faisais confiance !

J'étais tellement éberlué que je restai sans voix pendant quelques instants. Puis je m'accroupis et lui touchai l'épaule.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas à mal. S'il vous plaît, remettez-vous. Il y a certainement quelque chose que je puis faire pour réparer ma maladresse.

- Allez vous-en, gémit-il.

A ce moment-là, je ne trouvai plus aberrant de devoir m'excuser d'avoir faire preuve de bon sens et d'hygiène. La réaction démesurée de mon neveu m'apparaissait liée à des raisons mystérieuses, des activités que je ne soupçonnais pas et dont j'avais du enrayer le bon déroulement.

Je me relevai donc et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, les épaules voûtées sous le poids de ma bêtise et de ma faute.

- Attendez ! Vous avez dit que vous feriez n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais sur le point de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai. Le ton de sa voix était complètement différent.

- Oui, répondis-je en me retournant. A votre ser…

Je m'interrompis. Il était de nouveau sur ses pieds, l'œil vif, un poing sur la hanche et le pouce contre son menton, dans l'attitude qu'il adoptait parfois pour réfléchir.

J'attendis son verdict avec appréhension.

- Eh bien, je m'en souviendrai, dit-il enfin.

Puis ses yeux firent encore une fois le tour de la pièce d'un air accablé, il ramassa le fusil, le soupesa et disparut dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il réapparut une minute plus tard, traversa le salon sans m'accorder un regard et alla se servir à manger avant de s'enfermer de nouveau.

Ahuri, je m'assis à même le sol, triturai un coin du tapis et contemplai avec découragement le désordre qu'il avait réussi à remettre en si peu de temps.

Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'incident fut clos sans conséquences fâcheuses pour moi. Enfin, c'est du moins ce que je crus pendant plusieurs mois.


	11. A moi à moi à moi

Dorian se réserva cependant le droit de faire allusion à l'incident de la bibliothèque sous forme de piques qui surgissaient aux moments les plus inattendus, ainsi que je m'en aperçus quelques jours plus tard. Nous venions d'avoir une discussion assez mouvementée durant laquelle il avait soutenu que la modernité ne servirait qu'à encourager les gens à se comporter en égoïstes et sans-gêne, me contredisant exprès alors que je citai tous les progrès qui nous apportaient confort et avantages médicaux.

- Vous prenez systématiquement un exemple qui n'a rien en commun avec ce que je dis, protestai-je au bout d'un moment, impatienté. "Je voudrais que mes frères et sœurs puissent vous rencontrer et comprendre ce que je dois vivre chaque jour", ajoutai-je, sarcastique, en allant à la fenêtre.

- Oh, mais quelle excellente idée ! s'exclama Dorian en relevant le nez du journal dans lequel il s'était absorbé pendant mon exposé. "Cela ne peut pas manquer d'être intéressant pour quelqu'un qui étudie les caractères humains comme moi. Votre famille a l'air si – _pittoresque_."

Je compris qu'il n'avait pas saisi l'ironie ni davantage écouté le reste de mes paroles et je laissai retomber le rideau, dépité, avant de retourner m'installer dans le fauteuil.

- Vous pouvez bien critiquer, vous en faites partie de cette famille, malgré vous, marmonnai-je au bout d'un moment.

Le silence continua à régner dans la pièce. Une page du journal se tourna. Puis je sentis son regard peser sur moi et je relevai la tête.

Il était en train de m'observer par-dessus les gros titres.

- Les fées du logis sont parfois susceptibles, n'est-ce pas mon cher Wenceslas ? commenta-t-il.

Je fis la sourde oreille car je le savais capable de répéter plusieurs fois une de ses plaisanteries jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne la réaction escomptée.

Mais je l'entendis néanmoins pouffer de rire pour lui-même.

Quelques fois, je regrettai presque d'avoir hérité d'un caractère pacifique. Cela m'arriva par exemple lorsqu'un froid jeudi après-midi le grand Domi apporta un colis pour moi. Il rôdait souvent autour de l'école – dans l'espoir de m'apercevoir, m'avait dit M. Victor – et mon honoré collègue lui confiait les lettres qui arrivaient à mon intention. En effet, je n'avais pas encore réussi à soustraire à Dorian l'adresse exacte de notre maison. Mme Blanc ne la connaissait pas et le courrier se volatilisait à peine le seuil franchi, au contraire des journaux.

Je remerciai Dominique, glissai dans sa mitaine usée l'un des pains au beurre tout chaud que Mme Blanc était en train de faire et fourrageai gentiment dans sa tignasse. Il m'adressa un large sourire heureux et s'enfuit à grandes enjambées maladroites. Je le suivis des yeux puis refermai la porte en frissonnant.

- Oh oh, cela vient de ma famille, dis-je avec excitation en posant le paquet sur la table.

- Tenez, dit la logeuse en me tendant un couteau propre. Vous auriez du lui dire de s'arrêter prendre une tasse de cacao, à ce petit.

- Vous avez raison, dis-je, fâché de ne pas y avoir songé moi-même.

- Vous y penserez la prochaine fois, avec votre bon cœur, monsieur, me dit gentiment la femme. "Allons, ouvrez, que vous êtes tout émoustillé."

Je fis donc sauter la ficelle et découvris le plaid écossais qui garnissait d'ordinaire la liseuse de Constance, dans lequel nous nous blottissions lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle y avait agrafé un bristol sur lequel il était écrit : _tu te sentiras un peu à la maison et il te protègera du froid les longues soirées d'hiver._

Dorian déboula dans la pièce alors que le papier d'emballage était encore sur la table.

- Ah, mon colis est arrivé, s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux. Comment le trouvez-vous ?

- Je ne me serai jamais permis de l'ouvrir s'il vous avez été adressé, balbutiai-je, humilié. Mais c'était pour moi.

- Très bien, très bien, continua-t-il sans se préoccuper de ce que je venais de dire et en soulevant le papier brun. "Ou est-il passé ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas cassé."

Il trouva le plaid encore plié sur la table car je l'avais posé pour lire la lettre qui accompagnait le cadeau. Il le déplia, le retourna en l'examinant.

- Charmant, tout à fait parfait, commenta-t-il en tirant sur le tissu. Eh bien, ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais…

- Evidemment puisque cela _m'est_ destiné, vous dis-je. C'est un cadeau de ma sœur, intervins-je, abasourdi.

- La matière est incroyablement douce, dit-il encore, l'air d'un professionnel. Et il sent bon !

Et sur ce, il s'en enveloppa et se dirigea vers le salon.

- Mais attendez, protestai-je en le rattrapant. C'est _mon _plaid !

- Certainement, mon oncle, je l'avais remarqué, m'assura-t-il avec aplomb, l'air de douter de ma bonne santé mentale. "Ma mère ne m'enverrait jamais une chose pareille."

- Eh bien que faites-vous avec, alors ? ripostai-je, vexé par l'expression qu'il avait utilisée.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas l'intention de l'utiliser maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je n'ai plus de robe de chambre depuis que vous avez jugé bon de transformer la mienne en serpillière.

Estomaqué par sa logique, je le laissai retourner dans son antre où il se jucha aussitôt sur le divan avec un livre et sa loupe, le plaid dépassant derrière sa tête comme un chapeau pointu.

C'est ainsi qu'il se l'appropria et je dus avouer qu'il en faisait un très bon usage. A peine rentré, il s'en drapait et se promenait avec dans toute la maison. Il était extrêmement frileux et s'était armé d'une casquette à rabats, d'une écharpe de laine bleu nuit interminable et d'une longue veste noire épaisse dès les premiers frimas de la fin d'automne. Je me demandais sincèrement ce qu'il allait mettre quand la neige tomberait, puis je découvris un matin glacé son manteau doublé de fourrure et sa toque digne des rangs de l'armée prussienne.

Mais bien avant cela je l'avais déjà vu allumer la cheminée à la fin d'une douce soirée de septembre. Il était extrêmement adroit pour cela, bâtissait une sorte de pyramide inca avec des branchettes, fourrait à l'intérieur un morceau arraché à l'un de ses précieux journaux et réussissait à faire partir un feu durable à l'aide d'une seule allumette. J'observais toujours cela avec beaucoup d'admiration en repensant aux innombrables échecs que nous avions essuyés avec mes frères, jusqu'au jour où je découvris que mes élèves en étaient parfaitement capables eux aussi.

En effet, après les premières semaines d'adaptation à l'école, et surtout après avoir appris à les connaître, j'avais décidé d'aller visiter chacun des enfants pour rencontrer leurs familles. J'avais commencé avec Gilou, le plus petit, et terminé avec Dominique, le plus âgé évidemment.

Je ne savais pas encore à l'époque à quel point ils allaient être liés à mon destin.


	12. Des yeux d'enfant

Gilou habitait à la sortie du village, dans une grosse maison aux pierres apparentes polies par les intempéries, qui avait du autrefois être une ferme isolée mais que l'expansion de Mende avait fini par rattraper. Gilou avait de grands yeux bleu clair illuminés, qui n'étaient pas sans me rappeler ceux de Dorian, et des boucles noires qui tombaient en accordéon sur son front. Ses joues rondes, ses mains potelées et son léger zozotement faisaient de lui un bambin adorable et il en profitait amplement, penchant la tête de côté avec un sourire malicieux pour mieux vous faire fondre. Il faut lui accorder qu'il partageait généreusement tous les bonbons que ses mines lui faisaient gagner. Il portait en général une blouse de coton rouge nouée sur l'épaule par un ruban effiloché, qui cachait ses culottes courtes et lui donnait l'air d'avoir une robe. Sur sa poche droite, une grosse marguerite était brodée. Ses chaussettes n'avaient plus d'élastiques et les lacets de ses godillots étaient toujours impossibles à défaire.

En approchant de la maison, je compris pourquoi ses cols me rappelaient souvent ceux de mes nièces. Gilou était le dernier d'une fratrie de sept enfants dont quatre filles qui le précédaient de quelques années à peine. Sa mère m'accueillit chaleureusement. C'était une brave femme dont la large poitrine tendue de calicot fleuri pouvait embrasser deux personnages de ma corpulence ou trois enfants étagés entre cinq et huit ans. Elle voulut absolument que je goûte à sa crème et à son pain. Gilou sautillait autour de moi, ses cils de velours papillonnant d'excitation et des étoiles dans les yeux. Il me tira par la main jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses deux frères de dix-sept et vingt ans. Il crapahuta sous le lit pour aller chercher sa boite à trésors et exhiba avec fierté une mue de serpent et le doryphore sec qui faisait le clou de sa collection. Son père arriva sur ces entrefaites et tint à me faire absorber un verre de son alcool de prune. Malheureusement, il le fit _après_ m'avoir expliqué dans quelles conditions il l'avait distillée. Je trempai mes lèvres dedans par politesse et fus sauvé du haut-le-cœur par Gilou qui insistait pour m'emmener à sa cabane.

Mes élèves étaient peut-être incapables de réciter l'alphabet sans hésitation, mais ils avaient parfois des inspirations salutaires.

Après Gilou, dont le nom officiel était en réalité Gilles Lambert, je visitai les triplés Baffy. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout physiquement mais ils avaient exactement le même caractère. René était mince et blond, Baptiste rebondi avec une tignasse châtaigne et Jacques un vrai rouquin à la peau de lait. Ils me présentèrent à leurs parents, les épiciers de la _Rue Qui Descend_ et je repartis avec un sachet de sucreries que Dorian apprécia beaucoup et une tablette de chocolat que je cachai après avoir vu ce qui était arrivé aux bonbons.

Ensuite je dus couper à travers champs, sauter trois barrières et abandonner ma vieille casquette à une chèvre obstinée pour atteindre la _Grange Bleue_ où habitaient André et Camille Tourman qui devaient chaque jour faire cinq kilomètres pour venir à l'école. Camille était le plus âgé des deux et il aurait du passer dans la classe supérieure s'il n'avait pas été absent une bonne partie de l'année précédente à cause d'une chute qui lui avait brisé la jambe. Il était resté légèrement boiteux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tirer son petit frère par une main et de porter de l'autre leur déjeuner dans une boite en fer-blanc. Camille était très intelligent, calme et posé, tandis que son petit frère semblait constamment s'être assis sur une fourmilière.

Rendre visite au petit Lucien qui bégayait fut le plus aisé car c'était le fils du patron de _Chez Pacôme_. Le garçonnet aux yeux verts en amande et au nez piqueté de son avait tellement de mal à dire son prénom que nous l'appelions tous Lulu. Il semblait affligé d'une déveine incroyable qui n'était pas sans me rappeler la mienne à son âge. Dans les quarante-cinq minutes que dura ma visite chez lui, il réussit à casser deux verres, une roue de son train en bois et à coincer la main de sa petite soeur dans la porte de la cuisine. Son air désespéré lui donnait un air de petit caneton égaré et je le pris d'autant plus sous ma protection que son père me jura qu'il ne voyait pas comment je pourrais en tirer quelque chose sans devenir enragé.

Lulu avait cependant déjà un autre champion dans la classe, Piquette comme l'appelait ses camarades, ou plutôt Joseph Marion, qui venait avec assiduité le chercher avant l'école et le raccompagnait d'autorité à la fin des classes, veillant à réparer tout au long du trajet les maladresses de son petit protégé, qui avait le chic pour buter dans une pile de pots en grès, marcher sur la queue d'un chien méchant, traverser la route au passage d'une charrette, s'attirer les foudres d'un groupe de commères. Joseph habitait près de la gare et arborait toujours une figure maculée de charbon, en digne fils de cheminot qu'il était. Joseph était un retardataire avec qui les lettres étaient fâchées mais qui était doté d'une extraordinaire mémoire. Il pouvait vous réciter les dictées de l'année précédente sans ciller et adorait les leçons d'Histoire de France.

Piquette était toujours flanqué de sa petite cour de fidèles qui, outre Lulu, comptait les deux Jean, François, Simon et Marcel. Les deux Jean paraissaient tout droit sortis d'un conte. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble dans _l'Impasse de la Gibelotte_, partageant biberons, vêtements, soupes et jeux dans le caniveau. Ils étaient inséparables et tellement différents que cela en devenait drôlissime. Jean Mathieu était grognon et susceptible, blond comme une aile de perdrix, mais pacifique et loyal au fond. Jean Lévi était rieur, optimiste et même un peu moqueur, avec une crinière noire et des yeux téméraires qui étincelaient au moindre défi. Ils se défendaient l'un l'autre avec une amitié indéfectible. J'avais bon espoir qu'un jour le caractère prudent de Jean Mathieu détrempe sur la nature insouciante de Jean Lévi et que les habitudes joyeuses du Jean brun déteignent sur l'humeur sombre du Jean blond.

François Cagne était le fils du boucher. Il avait de grands yeux de bébé et les cheveux tellement clairs que les autres l'avaient surnommé "Brin de coton". Il venait en classe avec un agneau en peluche tellement usé que l'une de ses pattes tenait par trois fils bleus et qu'il n'avait plus qu'un oeil. Tous les matins, Piquette le cachait au fond de la sacoche de François et le sermonnait pour que la bête n'apparaisse pas pendant la journée. A dix heures, l'animal désobéissant s'était encore une fois échappé et blotti dans les bras de son propriétaire... et le bon Joseph récoltait un ou deux horions en empêchant les grands de se moquer de notre distrait François qui suçait son pouce assis sur la marche.

Simon Fauvette était le seul de la classe à porter des lunettes qu'il passait d'ailleurs presque tout son temps à essuyer. La tondeuse passait sur sa tête avec plus de régularité que le courrier. Il avait deux bosses sur le haut du front, qu'il prétendait dues à son lignage royal - elles auraient permis de poser la couronne sur sa tête sans risque de chute - et que les autres lui assuraient être une évolution de l'espèce humaine vers les vaches. Il s'en inquiétait un jour sur deux et me demandait souvent de lui relire le passage adéquat du livre de sciences naturelles à la récréation. J'avais beau lui certifier que cela ne dépareillait pas son visage et ne risquait pas d'affecter sa descendance, il me regardait d'un air douloureux, hochait la tête et me disait d'un ton grave : "Tout le monde ne naît pas beau comme vous, monsieur. C'est dur pour les enfants de ne pas avoir la moustache."

Marcel Bourgeois était la tête dure de ma classe. Il avait un tic à l'oeil gauche, qu'il cachait sous une longue mèche qui lui balayait la figure et s'ombrageait dès qu'on avait l'air d'y porter un peu trop d'attention. Il était facilement moqueur, sans doute en réaction, mais je l'avais surpris en train de partager son casse-croûte avec un chat efflanqué et je savais par Piquette que tous les animaux du village se seraient jetés sous les rails du train pour le féroce Marcel.

Paul Vallon était le prince de ma petite classe, le seul rival de Piquette, si le bon Joseph avait voulu tenter un scrutin. Mais le véritable ennemi de Paul était Nans Ladret. Les deux garçons se vouaient une jalousie maladivequi se soldait souvent à coups de poings derrière les toilettes, au fond de la cour. Paul aurait pu être pris comme modèle pour une miniature. Il ressemblait à un de ces pâtres grecs que les peintres se plaisent à faire passer pour des poètes ou des esprits des bois. Il en avait les boucles de jais et les traits romantiques, sans compter qu'il était toujours vêtu avec élégance, sa mère étant la châtelaine de la grande maison flanquée d'une tour, _Le Pigeonnier du Roi_, dont Mende s'enorgueillissait. Mais le garçon se préoccupait bien peu de ses origines soi-disant nobles, lorsque apparaissaient le nez en trompette et les deux incisives plates comme des assiettes de Nans Ladret. Le père de Nans avait été le garde-chasse des Vallon avant de devenir cantonnier, et les rumeurs couraient ignoblement dans le village qu'il avait été renvoyé après une triste affaire de vol. J'avais assisté à une des empoignades des deux garçons et de ce que j'avais pu déduire, la version des Ladret tendait plutôt vers une mystérieuse histoire de pendu. L'intrigue resterait indémêlable tant qu'il y aurait inimitié entre les deux familles.

Antonin Campanule était légèrement sourd mais s'en vantait à qui pouvait l'entendre - homme ou bête - car il devait ce handicap à une explosion de la pétoire de son grand-père près de son berceau lorsqu'il était bébé. Il avait une longue figure de cheval, avec de grosses dents carrées et la tête coiffée en hérisson. Il était tout maigre, nouait sa blouse presque sous ses aisselles et passait son temps accroupi sur le bord des chemins à converser avec les fourmis et les bousiers. Tout le monde pouvait profiter de ses soliloques car il parlait très fort à cause de son problème d'ouïe. C'était un drame pour lui qu'on écrasât un criquet ou une sauterelle - il vous expliquait la différence avec un grand sérieux et un enthousiasme qui vous perçait les tympans - et je l'avais vu une fois ôter son soulier et le porter sur cent mètres dans les graviers pour ne pas risquer d'en faire tomber je ne sais quel insecte qui aurait été ainsi égaré loin de son habitat naturel.

Pierre était le fils de M. Victor, l'autre instituteur, et en tirait une gloire que n'égalait que celle d'Eugène Fournier devant qui je m'étais malencontreusement exclamé que mon frère portait le même prénom que lui. Eugène était aussi rond et doré qu'une miche de pain, et aussi bavard que la galette de la fable. Il ne savait absolument pas se taire et je le soupçonnais même de continuer à s'entretenir tout seul à mi-voix derrière mon dos. Chaque fois que je me retournais vers lui, il arborait un tel sourire d'adoration que je ne parvenais jamais à l'accuser d'être celui qui produisait cet éternel chuchotement. Pierre me le désignait à chaque fois en faisant de gros yeux de poisson et des grimaces supposées m'aider à pincer le coupable. Je finissais par attraper ma règle et la taper sur mon bureau pour réclamer leur attention - que j'avais déjà toute entière mais pour de mauvais motifs - afin de réussir à ravaler mon fou rire.

Jules Loup avait toutes les maladiesde la terre. Il ne pouvait respirer une bouffée de poussière sans avoir les yeux rouges, toussait dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors, enflait à la moindre bouchée de céleri, se couvrait de boutons s'il portait de la laine. Les autres lui faisaient don de mouchoirs et de branches de thym avec une compassion que je trouvais louche, jusqu'au jour où je découvris qu'ils s'en servaient de baromètre pour la grippe et avaient bon espoir de déclencher une épidémie qui leur aurait valu des vacances impromptues. Ils furent cependant coupés dans leur élan le jour où je gardais Jules un peu après la classe pour lui faire terminer un devoir qu'il avait omis de faire à cause de je ne sais quelle infection imaginaire. J'arpentais tranquillement l'estrade en dictant l'exercice lorsque je fus pris d'une série d'éternuements incontrôlables - certainement dus à la nouvelle lubie de Dorian de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes pour étudier les courants d'air. Je ne sais comment Jules rapporta l'affaire à ses condisciples mais je les vis ensuite surveiller avec angoisse le moindre de mes reniflements et tenir le pauvre garçon bien à l'écart de moi, quitte à lui faire une partie de ses devoirs, comme je le constatai en trouvant plus tard l'écriture de Jean Mathieu sur le cahier de Jules.

Noël Toussaint avait, en plus de ses noms vraiment mal assortis, une soeur qui avait la disgrâce de s'appeler Pâquerette, pour la plus grande joie de la société miniature que représentait l'école. Il n'y avait pas deux minutes que nous avions compris le principe de l'arbre généalogique et que nous l'avions appliqué à nos cas personnels, que le charitable voisin de table de Noël, en l'occurrence Marcel, avait abondamment diffusé cette précieuse information. Noël, qui était d'un caractère placide, nous avait alors expliqué que sa famille était très attachée aux fêtes de l'année avant de fondre en larmes en entendant Paul chantonner "De Pâques à Noël en passant par la Toussaint" sur l'air de _En passant par la Lorraine_. Il y avait eu ensuite une explication serrée entre Joseph et Paul à la sortie et le lendemain, Marcel s'était fait prendre en classe avec un chaton boueux caché sous sa veste, qu'il avait prétendu avoir apporté pour consoler Noël. Les enfants avaient aussitôt baptisé l'animal Rameaux et je n'avais jamais pu finir la leçon de grammaire.

Dominique ne fut pas le moins ravi de mes élèves lorsque j'entrai dans la cour de la ferme Thévenot. Il me fit tout visiter, depuis l'étable jusqu'à la grange, en passant par l'endroit où sa mère entreposait les fromages. Son père me reçut au début avec réticence, l'air de croire que j'allais essayer de lui voler son fils et en plus pour une raison qui lui échappait. Puis au hasard de la conversation, je mentionnais que j'avais un lien de parenté avec Dorian Derient et soudain tout parut facile et agréable. Cet homme qui m'avait tenu dans l'angoisse pendant toute la semaine qui avait précédé ma visite chez lui, avec ses bacchantes huilées et ses sourcils broussailleux, me reçut soudain avec tous les honneurs que l'on doit à un véritable ami. Il me servit à boire, allant même jusqu'à re-laver le verre que j'avais déjà utilisé en s'excusant de son impolitesse, ce qui me sembla effrayant comme sous-entendu et me fit goûter d'un saucisson très fort qui me fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Il passa ensuite les deux heures qui suivirent à me parler de Dorian et, derrière lui, je voyais le regard brillant de Domi qui approuvait en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Cela ne fut pas sans m'intriguer et je rentrai à la maison avec la ferme intention d'interroger mon neveu sur le chapitre de l'attraction irrésistible qu'il semblait exercer sur les villageois.

Mais il n'était pas là quand j'arrivai et je commençai donc une grande lettre pour Constance. Dorian finit par rentrer, plusieurs heures plus tard. Il monta lourdement les escaliers, entra sans frapper, se jeta sur mon lit de tout son long, le visage dans le drap, et ne bougea plus. Je ne m'arrêtai pas à ses manières théâtrales et lui fit la lecture de mon courrier, tout en ajoutant des détails à l'oral et en lui demandant son avis qu'il ne me donna pas. Il ne manifesta pas la moindre attention et lorsque j'achevai avec enthousiasme la description de la compagnie de campagnols noyés que mes élèves m'avaient apportée la veille, il avait l'air tout à fait endormi. Je me levai pour lui enlever ses bottines boueuses et m'en débarrasser avant que Mme Blanc ne réalise qu'il était monté à l'étage avec. Quelque chose m'arrêta. Sur sa nuque, ses cheveux noirs ne cachaient pas une fine cicatrice comme une trace de craie rose. Je savais qu'il ne me disait pas tout, qu'il y avait un secret. Je dépliai la couverture posée au bout de mon lit et m'apprêtai à l'en couvrir lorsqu'il roula brusquement sur le dos et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Il y a quand même des enfants bien heureux, remarqua-t-il d'une voix singulière.

Ses yeux bleu orage n'avaient jamais paru aussi tristes et je vis bien qu'il retenait un gros soupir de petit garçon.


	13. Quel sorte de pari, exactement ?

Fin novembre, les conversations matinales entre Dorian et Mme Blanc prirent un tour des plus étranges. Chaque jour en arrivant, la brave femme examinait mon neveu caché derrière son bol de lait, enveloppé dans le plaid écossais. Elle levait systématiquement un sourcil inquisiteur auquel il répondait avec un gloussement.

- Pas aujourd'hui, Mme Blanc. Et ça n'arrivera pas cette année, je vous assure.

Elle haussait les épaules, l'air désabusée.

- Oh que si, monsieur, ça arrivera sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je pourrais parier là-dessus si je n'étais pas une honnête femme.

Assis dans l'escalier avec la tasse de café que j'avais monté pour finir de corriger mes derniers cahiers, je suivis leur duel bizarre avec intérêt.

- Eh bien pariez donc votre excellente tarte aux noix, lança Dorian avec excitation, en se levant, drapé dans sa couverture comme un indien, pour aller chercher un couteau à beurre – j'avais emmené celui qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire dans ma chambre.

Mme Blanc mit ses poings sur ses hanches, sceptique.

- Et vous, que parierez-vous, monsieur ?

Il hésita, le couteau en l'air, le front plissé intensément. Soudain son visage s'illumina.

- Je rangerai les livres de la bibliothèque, proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme. Bien que cela me paraisse cependant désuet…

- La belle affaire, protesta la logeuse, indignée, depuis que M. Augustin est là, ils se rangent tous seuls !

Je pouffais d'un rire un peu gêné et ils me remarquèrent.

- Et vous, mon oncle, que donneriez-vous comme enjeu ? me lança Dorian.

- Je ne sais même pas à propos de quoi est le pari, dis-je en riant.

Dorian engloutit la dernière bouchée de sa tartine et se débarrassa du plaid.

- Il est temps que je parte, dit-il soudain. Mme Blanc, je peux compter sur vous pour ce seau de charbon ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur, répondit la logeuse sans s'étonner du changement brusque de sujet. "M. Augustin m'aidera à le porter."

Il hocha le menton, montrant qu'il avait entendu, passa son manteau noir, enroula autour de son cou son écharpe et fourra dans sa poche une pomme récupérée sur le buffet. Puis il sortit en enfilant ses gants.

- Il rentrera tard, dit la femme en le suivant des yeux par la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je en terminant mon café à petites gorgées, tenant levé le rideau de cretonne de l'autre main.

- Il aime tellement leur apporter le seau lui-même, s'il s'en est privé c'est que l'affaire est grave.

- L'affaire ? répétai-je avec curiosité. De quelle sorte d'affaire peut-il s'occuper ?

Mais elle haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. J'occupai ma journée à apprendre à mes élèves la composition d'une phrase. Pendant la récréation, ils organisèrent un "chat" auquel je participai pour me réchauffer – le ciel avait beau être d'un bleu éclatant, le froid était vif. Le grand Domi se joignit aux enfants et courut en criant avec eux, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules osseuses et les yeux pétillants.

A cinq heures, je quittai l'école et me pressai pour rentrer, remontant le col de ma veste et les oreilles bien au chaud sous les pans de ma casquette. Je bus un autre café dans la cuisine, m'attardant auprès de Mme Blanc dans l'espoir qu'elle m'en dise plus sur les activités de mon neveu. Lorsqu'elle s'avisa qu'elle m'avait déjà bousculé deux fois et que je la gênais dans son travail, elle soupira à haute voix, leva les yeux au ciel, mit son châle et son manteau et ramassa le panier couvert d'un torchon qui attendait à côté de la porte.

- Allons-y, monsieur, me dit-elle d'un ton qui me fit penser que j'allai être puni.

Nous remplîmes un seau de charbon dans la réserve, qu'elle me fit signe de porter, puis nous nous enfilâmes à travers les courettes des rues derrière la maison.

Nous débouchâmes soudain hors du village alors que la nuit tombait. La route boueuse n'était pas goudronnée et nous dûmes enjamber les nids de poule. L'ourlet de mon pantalon se mouilla rapidement et le bord de la robe de Mme Blanc se tâcha comme j'avais remarqué déjà plusieurs fois qu'il l'était en fin de journée, sans réussir à comprendre ce qui avait pu l'arranger ainsi alors qu'elle ne quittait quasiment pas la cuisine.

Nous longeâmes le mur au bord de la route, où le lierre avait pris l'air d'une longue couleuvre morte et arrivâmes enfin à une maisonnette. La femme poussa la barrière délabrée et traversa la cour encombrée de débris rouillés de machines agricoles. L'un des volets étaient sur le point de se décrocher et il y avait du carton à la place d'un des carreaux. Un peu de lumière filtrait à travers l'épaisse couche de saleté qui encrassait les fenêtres.

Elle frappa énergiquement et nous attendîmes. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant affreusement et une petite bouille apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Hé, bonhomme, commençai-je.

L'enfant fut remplacé par un homme grand et maigre qui mâchait sa pipe vide.

- Oh, dis-je, troublé. Bonsoir monsieur. Excusez-moi de vous déranger...

- Il ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, coupa Mme Blanc.

- Je comprends, dit l'homme, et j'aurais juré que dans ce regard hâve il y avait de la déception.

Il s'écarta et me laissa passer.

La pièce était éclairée par une lampe tempête, posée sur une table branlante dont l'un des pieds était remplacé par un piquet en fer planté entre deux carreaux descellés. Il y avait du linge qui séchait sur un fil tendu d'un mur à l'autre et une bouilloire qui sifflait sur le poêle en porcelaine bleue écaillée. Dans un fauteuil mité tricotait une vieille femme coiffée d'un foulard noir qui faisait ressortir la forme anguleuse de son visage. A ses pieds, la petite fille vêtue d'un gilet trop grand pour elle annônait les premières lignes d'un roman écorné. Le garçonnet aux cheveux coupés ras – et sans nul doute par quelqu'un qui n'était ni coiffeur ni adroit – se coula à côté d'elle et se mit à sucer son pouce.

Je me sentais affreusement gêné. Je déposai le seau à côté du poêle et tentait de faire disparaître ma silhouette encombrante dans une encoignure de la pièce, tandis que Mme Blanc causait à voix basse avec la femme qui tournait une cuiller dans une casserole d'un air fatigué, debout près de l'alcôve.

- 'Tention, z'allez tout m'renverser.

Je baissai le regard, surpris. Il y avait une autre fillette accroupie dans le recoin sombre de la pièce. Celle-ci pouvait avoir dix ans. Elle avait un sourcil froncé comme un chapeau chinois et me reprochait clairement d'avoir failli mettre le pied dans sa gamelle de pommes de terre. Je m'accroupis.

- C'est un couteau drôlement pointu, que tu as là, dis-je pour engager la conversation et tenter de calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

Elle fit la moue et toucha du pouce la pointe de son arme de boucher, plissant le nez et se mordillant la lèvre comme une professionnelle. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds ébouriffés, des yeux noirs brillants comme des escarboucles, un nez en trompette et un fier petit menton creusé d'une fossette.

- Faut t'jours utiliser les bons outils, commenta-t-elle sobrement avant de se remettre à sa besogne.

Je frissonnai et croisai les bras pour me réchauffer.

- Fait pas chaud, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle cligna d'un oeil, déroulant une épluchure parfaite tout en me regardant.

- Pas vraiment, avouai-je, un peu honteux.

L'enfant ne portait qu'un mince tricot sur sa blouse de tergal rayé et ses genoux, sur le papier de journal qu'elle avait étalé devant elle, étaient rougis par le froid à travers les accros de son collant. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Question d'habitude, dit-elle, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser d'une mèche. "M'sieur Dorian, lui, i n'dit jamais qu'i fait froid, mais i siffle et ça fait un p'tit nuage."

Je souris et m'assis sur le coffre en bois dans l'ombre duquel elle se dissimulait.

- C'est mon neveu, expliquai-je. Je m'appelle Wenceslas. Et toi ?

- Wein... cela... ce... C't un nom difficile, dit l'enfant. Elle posa la patate pelée dans la gamelle, en attrapa une autre et continua son oeuvre délicate, magnant sans peur le gigantesque coutelas. Puis, penchant soudain la tête de côté : "Z'en avez pas d'autre ? De nom ?"

Je réfléchis un peu.

- Si, avouai-je. Je n'y pense pas souvent. Je m'appelle aussi Quentin.

- Alors j'vous appellerai comme ça, dit la fillette d'un ton décidé. Elle passa son poignet sur son front en soupirant et y laissa une trace de terre. "Vous permettez ?"

- Uniquement si _toi _tu me permets de connaître ton prénom, dis-je d'un ton ferme.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes, son sourcil toujours froncé, puis se détendit et sourit.

- Vot' moustache s'retrousse comme les babines d'un chat quand vous voulez faire l'méchant, dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Dans la pièce, les murmures s'éteignirent un instant et les regards se tournèrent vers nous.


	14. Le soir du charbon

L'expression de Mme Blanc était indéchiffrable. Près de l'alcôve, l'homme donnait la becquée à un vieillard aussi ridé qu'un étang sous la pluie. Son bonnet boutonné sous son menton osseux laissait échapper quelques mèches d'un gris bleuté et il était enveloppé de couvertures que j'avais déjà vues chez nous.

- Z'êtes pas discret, vous, dit l'enfant dans mon oreille.

Elle s'était levée derrière moi et sa patte terreuse s'était posée sur ma manche. Je baissai les yeux et vit à côté de ma main ses godillots de garçon et ses socquettes en accordéon sur des guibolles de gamin qui a trop joué dans les ronces.

- J'm'appelle Marie, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai dix ans et d'mi.

- J'ai vingt-quatre ans et six mois, dis-je en me dépliant. Enchanté de te connaître. Messieurs-dames...

J'amorçai un mouvement de retraite vers la porte, embarrassé par les regards toujours fixés sur moi.

- Vous n'pouvez pas, murmura Marie. C'est bientôt l'heure du souper.

- Et donc ? Je ne vais pas me perdre en rentrant.

- Nous le partageons avec eux, grinça Mme Blanc avec un coup d'oeil effrayant dans ma direction.

- Oh. Je m'assis sur la chaise que l'enfant venait de pousser contre mes mollets. "Très bien. Pardon. Je ne savais pas."

Je croisai mes mains sur mes genoux. Marie, qui mettait ses pommes de terre à bouillir, se retournait de temps en temps et m'adressait un clin d'oeil effronté. La logeuse sortait de son panier des poireaux et un gros navet, une bouteille de vin, une énorme miche de pain emballée dans un torchon, un long saucisson gris et un morceau de fromage à la croûte épaisse.

Le garçonnet avait arrêté de sucer son pouce et m'observait, la bouche entrouverte. L'autre petite fille interrompit à nouveau sa lecture et suivit les allées et venues de la nourriture avec des yeux qui pétillaient.

- Veux-tu que je te remplace ? demandai-je en lui prenant doucement le volume.

La vieille femme me surveillait avec de gros yeux un peu globuleux qui me donnaient l'impression d'être bizarre, cliquetant de ses aiguilles en faisant claquer sa langue de temps en temps avec un petit bruit mouillé désagréable.

- Continue, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

L'enfant accroupie, terrifiée, n'osait visiblement pas récupérer le roman et tirait nerveusement sur ses deux courtes tresses hérissées. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui souris, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'un chat en colère.

- Je vais lire, si tu veux.

Je retournais le livre pour regarder la tranche. C'était une ancienne édition du premier volume des _Mystères de Paris_. La page de la rencontre entre Fleur-de-Marie, le Chourineur et Rodolphe était marquée par une marguerite séchée.

- Ce n'est pas un livre pour les enfants, commentai-je. Enfin. C'est une belle histoire. Allons-y.

- Oui, oui, oui ! cria Marie en sautillant. I sont complètement fous dans c't histoire !

Mme Blanc se mit à faire la soupe et l'odeur nous réchauffa peu à peu, avec les sentiments nobles des personnages d'Eugène Sue. L'enfant aux courtes nattess'appuya un peu plus sur moi, suivant les lignes en articulant silencieusement. Les bras noués autour de ses genoux, Marie penchait un peu la tête de côté et fronçait le nez aux péripéties, ses cils clignant sur son regard perdu, un bras passé machinalement autour des épaules de son petit frère.

Nous quittâmes la maison vers sept heures. J'avais comme un creux au fond de l'estomac, qui n'était pas seulement du au fait que cette malheureuse écuelle de soupe ne pouvait combler la faim d'un homme de ma taille et de mon âge.

La vieille femme avait posé sa main décharnée sur mon épaule pendant que je lisais.

- C'est beau, avait-elle dit de sa voix qui raclait.

J'avais hoché le menton.

- C'est une belle histoire, avais-je répété. Cet écrivain savait ce qu'il disait. Il avait un grand coeur et un grand talent.

- C'est comme vous lisez, avait-elle croassé. On dirait qu'ils sont là avec nous - ces gens.

Les enfants avaient opiné du bonnet, leurs yeux remplis de ruelles parisiennes et de robes anciennes.

- C'est vrai que vous avez une voix qui raconte bien, avait renchéri l'homme. "C'est comme Monsieur Dorian. Lui aussi quand il lit on dirait que ça devient vrai."

- Le Ciel soit béni pour vous deux, monsieur, avait ajouté la femme qui tournait la louche dans la marmite.

- Tu continues ? avait conclu le petit garçon avant de remettre son pouce dans sa bouche.

Alors je m'étais aperçu qu'ils écoutaient tous. Mme Blanc m'avait souri de loin et j'avais vu comme de la fierté sur son visage. C'est là que cette impression désagréable avait commencé à creuser dans mon estomac. J'étais celui qui croyait en Dieu _et _celui qui s'était dévoué au service public, mais c'était mon neveu qui me donnait des leçons d'humanité et de fraternité.

Sur le pas de la porte, Marie m'avait serré la main comme à un vieux camarade.

- Vous r'viendrez, s'pas ?

- Certainement. Rodolphe ne sait pas encore que Fleur-de-Marie est sa fille.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche comme un poisson, puis levé son sourcil d'un air mécontent.

- Oh, mais n'dites pas la fin ! avait-elle protesté.

J'avais souri, énigmatique.

- Ce n'est pas la fin, ça.

Nous nous étions quittés sur un clin d'oeil, comme les papillons qui se disent adieu au coucher du soleil.

Constance avait l'habitude de dire que chaque battement de cils était un "je t'aime". Quand j'étais enfant, j'essayais de battre des cils le plus vite et le plus longtemps possible quand elle était penchée sur moi pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle disait que c'était pour ça que les papillons ne vivaient qu'une journée et cherchaient la lumière des lampes à la tombée du soir, avant de mourir. Ils étaient trop tristes que personne ne voit leurs "je t'aime" dans l'obscurité. Alors je chuchotai en clignant des yeux à toute vitesse :

- Voilà beaucoup de "je t'aime" pour attendre le matin. Ça suffira ?

Elle souriait toujours et m'embrassait avant d'allumer la veilleuse.

- Assez pour tenir jusqu'à l'aube, promettait-elle à chaque fois.

Il est des joies simples qui ont un goût d'Eternité.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Dorian rentra encore une fois assez tard, comme Mme Blanc l'avait prédit. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et la brume glacée de l'hiver montait, elle, du sol.

Dans la cheminée, le feu joyeux me tenait compagnie, discourant et crépitant au grès du vent qui se coulait dans la hotte avec de longs soupirs effrayants. Les pieds bien au chaud dans mes pantoufles posées sur le pouf, rôtissant devant le foyer, mes jambes enveloppées du plaid écossais, vêtu de ma robe de chambre, je lisais en toute quiétude, somnolant dans le salon paisible, sous le dôme des factures crochetées sur le lustre.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, quelqu'un taper ses chaussures contre la marche. Je levai les yeux au ciel, imaginant la tête de Mme Blanc quand elle allait découvrir les raclures de boue. Les pas se rapprochèrent et Dorian entra dans le salon. Il avait toujours son écharpe et ses gants, son nez était rouge et il se frottait énergiquement les avant-bras.

Il me salua entre deux frictions d'un geste de la tête, tourna vers la cheminée l'autre fauteuil en en vidant sans délicatesse les dossiers entassés dessus et s'y pelotonna, serrant ses genoux contre lui.

- Il fait un froid terrible, lâcha-t-il et je me rendis compte qu'il claquait des dents.

- Mon Dieu, mais vous êtes gelé, m'écriai-je en me levant et en lui tendant le plaid dont il s'enveloppa aussitôt, sans même me remercier.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de votre pardessus ? continuai-je en apercevant par la porte qu'il avait laissée entr'ouverte le portemanteau où ne pendaient que mes affaires.

J'avais la nette impression d'être une mère grondant son enfant et je ne savais pas encore à quel point ce sentiment allait s'intensifier au cours des jours suivants.

- Je l'avais en sortant, geignit Dorian en ôtant ses gants avec précaution et en soufflant sur ses doigts engourdis.

- Voilà une observation judicieuse, vraiment, me moquai-je. Je vais vous faire du café.

- Non, du lait chaud et du miel, plutôt, précisa-t-il soudain en relevant la tête. Puis, croisant mon regard incrédule : "_S'il vous plait_, mon oncle", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire désarmant.

Je haussai les épaules, essayant de prendre un air sévère et désapprobateur, puis me sauvai dans la cuisine pour y étrangler le rire qui me montait dans la gorge. Lorsque je revins avec la tasse brûlante, il était quasiment assis dans la cheminée, le visage rougi par la chaleur et se massait toujours les mains.

- Voilà votre cordial, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. "Rapprochez-vous encore un peu et ce sera intéressant de voir quelle allure vous aurez sans sourcils."

- Il faut que je change de chemise, marmonna-t-il sans bouger. Celle-ci est humide.

Je hochai le menton.

- Vous avez bien raison. Un refroidissement est vite attrapé en cette saison.

Nous restâmes quelques instants en silence. Dorian continuait à claquer des dents. Je finis par me pencher et lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Cela ira tout à fait bien d'ici un instant, dès que j'aurai enfilé des vêtements secs.

La vérité m'apparut soudain clairement.


	15. ça a commencé

Je retirai ma main et fronçai les sourcils en croisant les bras.

- Vous voulez que j'aille les chercher pour vous, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous le dis tout de suite, je n'irai pas.

Il sourit faiblement.

- Ajoutez donc "nah" et l'image sera complète.

Son insolence me désarma, comme à l'ordinaire. Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour dénicher des habits propres dans le désordre phénoménal qui régnait dans sa chambre. Je finis par en trouver dans un panier de pêches. J'emportais aussi la serviette de bain étendue sur une corde à côté d'un morceau de journal déchiré.

- Voilà, dis-je en revenant. Je vais vous aider.

Il ôta sa veste et sa chemise et les abandonna sur le sol. Je fis la moue et les ramassai, les pliai sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Je le frictionnai énergiquement, revoyant en pensée un jour d'hiver où Martin était revenu de la rivière trempé et où Eugène nous avait fait tout un cours sur le développement des infections pulmonaires. Isidore et moi avions été terrifiés pendant des semaines à l'idée d'éternuer.

- Merci, dit enfin Dorian en me repoussant et en enfilant sa chemise sans la déboutonner. Epatant. Vous êtes une vraie mère pour moi, mon cher Wenceslas.

- Je préférerai n'être que votre oncle, maugréai-je en emportant la tasse vide.

Quand je revins, il s'était endormi sur le divan, ses cheveux un peu humides dépassant du plaid. Une de ses mains pendait sur la pile de livres posée sur le sol.

- Je suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant de cet âge, soupirai-je, à moitié amusé, à moitié navré, en remettant une bûche dans le feu et en ajoutant un autre couverture sur ses chevilles qui dépassaient de l'accoudoir.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et montai me coucher.

Le salon que j'avais laissé à peu près en ordre était jonché de mouchoirs roulés en boule quand je redescendis au matin. Dorian était toujours blotti dans son plaid, l'air misérable.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? m'exclamai-je, accablé. Et ne me dites pas que c'est _encore_ une reconstitution de Marseille en 1870.

- Vous êtes sans pitié, lâcha mon neveu entre deux éternuements.

- Et vous, vous avez encore perdu, dit Mme Blanc d'un air triomphant, debout sur le pas de la porte, les poings sur les hanches.

- Ne me dites pas que cela vous réjouit, gémit Dorian.

Elle secoua la tête et agita la main au-dessus de son épaule d'un geste blasé.

- Pas du tout.

Elle sortit. Je la suivis des yeux d'un air éberlué.

- Vous pariiez sur la possibilité que vous tombiez malade ? résumai-je avec un brin de reproche dans la voix. "C'est une maison de fous."

- Ne lui manquez pas de respect alors qu'elle est dans cette humeur, se plaignit Dorian qui se mouchait. "C'est encore moi qui en essuierais les conséquences."

Je m'enfuis à l'école mais je dus passer la soirée à supporter les ronchonements de notre logeuse et les réflexions épouvantablement égocentriques de mon neveu. J'essayai de prendre un roman dans la bibliothèque et de me concentrer dessus dans l'espoir qu'il se taise, mais il sollicitait constamment mon attention pour des sujets aussi décousus qu'inintéressants.

Je cherchais un moyen de réussir à suivre le fil de l'intrigue de _Peter Pan _lorsqu'on se mit à frapper des coups répétés à la porte. Avec un soupir de soulagement, j'allai ouvrir et me retrouvai face à face avec un homme qui aurait pu n'être qu'une barbe montée sur pattes. Seuls ses yeux dépassaient de son abondante pilosité brune et bouclée et même lorsqu'il parla, sa voix me parut un peu étouffée.

- Je ramène le manteau de M. Dorian, dit-il. Vous le remercierez de la part de mon grand qui est bien mal empoté de lui avoir causé ce dérangement.

- Merci, dis-je sans comprendre, en prenant le vêtement. "Je transmettrai le message. "

- Et dites-lui surtout qu'à la _Grange Bleue_ on n'a pas oublié ce qu'il a fait, ajouta encore le bonhomme qui descendit les marches, souleva sa casquette, me laissant entrevoir son crâne aussi lisse et nu que son visage était poilu, puis courut remonter sur son âne.

Je fermai la porte, complètement abasourdi, suspendis le vêtement au portemanteau puis retournai dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait à eux ? dis-je en pointant le pouce en arrière. M. Tourman vient juste de passer et il avait l'air grave.

- Leurs affaires ne sont en rien les vôtres, grogna Dorian au milieu d'une quinte de toux.

- Très bien, vous vous parlerez donc à vous même, dorénavant, ripostai-je sèchement, vexé. "Je ne m'occuperai quant à moi que de M. James Barrie."

Je me plongeai obstinément dans mon livre et n'en ressortis plus, quoi que j'entendisse à côté de moi. Dorian déménageait des livres et des coussins. Il les entassait autour du divan. Il finit par rentrer dans cette espèce de cathédrale littéraire, armé de son fusil, et se livra à l'intérieur à quelque expérience insensée, d'après ce que je pouvais comprendre de ses marmottements solitaires.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à se plaindre d'un mal de tête persistant. Il continuait à tousser et buvait beaucoup. De guère lasse - et pour sauver un verre ou deux car il les empilait en une pile précaire sur le bord de la plante verte - je l'enjoignis d'aller s'allonger dans sa chambre, mais il refusa avec l'impatience d'un enfant, s'énerva, et je finis par me taire, estimant qu'il était après tout adulte et responsable de son état. Il s'endormit peu avant la tombée de la nuit, blotti dans le divan avec le plaid écossais qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis le matin. Je me risquai à lui poser une main sur le front – me glissant entre deux tours de bouquins – pour évaluer sa température et constatait qu'il avait de la fièvre.

Mais cependant rien qui ne pouvait alarmer, et c'est donc pour cela que la réaction de Mme Blanc me surprit et me vexa un peu, je dois l'avouer. Elle frappa à la porte du salon juste après le passage des moutons et passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

- Le repas est prêt, monsieur, si vous voulez le manger chaud.

Je relevai la tête du dernier chapitre de mon livre.

- Merci, Mme Blanc. Nous allons le prendre dans un instant. Je souris. "Il s'est endormi. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse réussir à trouver le sommeil dans une position aussi inconfortable. Saviez-vous que M. Darling a passé trois semaines dans la niche du chien après le départ des enfants ?"

- Endormi ? répéta la logeuse en entrant carrément dans la pièce.

- Oui, répondis-je un peu étonné. Il y a une heure ou deux. Il a un peu de température, mais rien de grave.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas porté dans son lit ? accusa-t-elle à mi-voix, d'un air de reproche.

- Parce qu'il pourra y aller de lui-même dès qu'il aura dîner, répliquai-je, agacé. Il n'est pas invalide, que je sache.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Mme Blanc en secouant la tête. _Ça_ a commencé.

Je la regardai avec ahurissement.

- Mais enfin dans quel monde vivons-nous, ici ? m'écriai-je. Sommes-nous des adultes ou non ?

La femme continua à opiner du bonnet comme si mes paroles n'étaient guère plus qu'un bourdonnement désagréable. Elle renversa les piles de livres sans ménagement, passa ses bras sous les aisselles de Dorian et le souleva péniblement.

- Il faut vous allonger, monsieur, dit-elle avec douceur. Allons, aidez-moi un peu... Vous ne pourrez pas continuer tout votre petit travail d'ange si vous êtes malade...

J'avais _vraiment _l'impression de m'être égaré en pleine oeuvre surréaliste. Je soutins mon neveu de l'autre côté, pour soulager un peu la logeuse qui peinait sous les soixante-dix kilos de son étrange locataire, et nous mîmes Dorian au lit après avoir débarrassé la courtepointe des bocaux de conserve vides entassés dessus. Il ne s'était pas réveillé. Mme Blanc le borda presque avec tendresse, lui toucha le front en marmonnant puis m'entraîna hors de la chambre.

- Vous devriez vous en sortir sans moi ce soir, dit-elle avec sérieux. Ce n'est que le début.

Je lui attrapai vivement les mains.

- Pour l'amour du ciel dites-moi ce que signifie cette mascarade !

Elle hocha du menton en se dégageant.

- Ne soyez pas si grossier, M. Augustin, protesta-t-elle, et faites-moi confiance. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi instruite que vous, mais depuis cinq ans que je travaille pour lui, je sais bien de quoi il retourne, oui.

Je sentis mes oreilles s'empourprer et mes joues brûler.

- Je ne voulais pas dire cela, Mme Blanc, vous le savez bien ! plaidai-je, dépité. Mais avouez que vous autres dans cette maison, avez des habitudes peu ordinaires !

Elle me fixa, comme sondant ma sincérité, puis se détendit.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle. C'est juste que sa mère, l'autre jour... enfin, ce n'est pas à moi de juger les gens. Mais lui, c'est comme un grand enfant et même s'il a l'air, comme ça, de pouvoir porter le monde sur ses épaules et même de s'en jouer, il ne sait pas se défendre.

Je la suivis à la cuisine, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Il tombe malade tous les ans à cette époque, monsieur, continua-t-elle en s'enveloppant la tête de son châle. Il est toujours distrait quand vient novembre, je le sais bien, allez ! Ce soir il dormira. Mais demain... Ne le grondez pas s'il quitte sa chambre.

Je levai un sourcil à ce dernier conseil qui poussait cette insolite soirée à son paroxysme.

- Il ne peut pas y dormir, monsieur, ajouta Mme Blanc en quittant la maison. C'est comme ça.

Je refermai soigneusement la porte derrière elle et m'y appuyai.

_C'est comme ça._

Les gens ont tendance à excuser vraiment n'importe quoi avec cette petite phrase.

Je mangeai en solitaire, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil suspicieux dans la chambre de mon neveu puis décidai d'aller me coucher. Agenouillé au pied de mon lit, comme chaque soir, j'avais du mal à me concentrer pour prier.

Je savais au plus profond de moi que le Ciel ne fait rien au hasard et que si les choses s'étaient enchaînées ainsi pour que je vienne demeurer chez mon neveu, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Mais laquelle ?

_Il est tellement sûr de lui, indépendant et orgueilleux. Il y a pas moyen qu'il aie besoin de moi… Je serai peut-être utile aux enfants, mais pas à un adulte. Encore moins à cet adulte-là. C'est comme s'il avait toutes les clés en mains. Je ne suis qu'un idiot à côté de lui._

Je finis par me glisser sous les couvertures avec un amer sentiment de découragement et d'inutilité. A force de tourner et de retourner dans mon lit, je finis par m'endormir. Sur les toits voisins, des chats miaulaient.

Ils chantaient, dans mon rêve, et marchaient sur deux pattes en procession. Ils montaient un escalier, passaient sous une grande arche de marbre puis s'évanouissaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. J'étais seul au milieu d'une grande salle dallée et plongée dans une nuit bleutée. Je pouvais à peine distinguer le haut des larges fenêtres. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce, même si je n'arrivais pas à le voir. Quelqu'un dont les yeux, quoique je fasse, étaient toujours fixés sur mon dos.

Ce fut la sensation d'être observé qui m'éveilla, bien plus que le poids soudain au bout de mon lit, qui fit grincer une des lattes.


	16. Cauchemars

J'entrouvris un œil embrumé et discernais une ombre vague, comme une forme humaine.

_Un rêve… c'est un rêve…_

Mes pensées se rassemblèrent peu à peu, tandis que mes oreilles commençaient à capter le léger bruit d'une respiration.

_Non… il y a vraiment quelqu'un… l'un des ennemis de Dorian ? Un voleur ? Qui ? Ou quoi ?_

Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. J'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre. L'impression que si je bougeais, le monstre qui avait hanté le dessous du sommier pendant mon enfance allait brusquement se jeter sur moi. Après tout, il était bien assis au bout de mon lit. Je sentais le drap un peu tendu près de ma cheville, et la même chaleur que lorsqu'un chat dort sur la couverture à vos pieds.

La lune passa entre les persiennes, faible lueur.

- Vous dormez, mon oncle ?

Je crus que j'allai avoir une attaque.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à - à cette heure-ci ? m'écriai-je, suffoqué.

Dorian gratta une allumette et la glissa sous le globe de la lampe à gaz, sur la table de nuit. Il était assis les jambes croisées et tenait ses genoux dans ses bras repliés. Il avait mon plaid sur les épaules et ses cheveux étaient plus que jamais hérissés.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, dit-il d'un ton plaintif.

- Et comment faisiez-vous quand il n'y avait aucune pomme que vous puissiez entretenir de ça dans la maison ? ripostai-je en frottant mes yeux bouffis et en essayant de m'asseoir.

Je n'y parvins pas et me laissai retomber sur l'oreiller en fermant les paupières. Je mis mon bras sur mon visage pour me protéger de la clarté de la lampe.

- Allez-y, soupirai-je. Racontez.

- Je mettais ma veste et j'allai marcher dans le village jusqu'à ce que je rencontre quelqu'un à qui le raconter. Les mauvais rêves s'en vont quand on les explique.

Je rouvris les yeux avec une grimace.

- C'est ça, votre cauchemar ?

- Nah, évidemment que _non_, protesta mon neveu comme si je venais de dire une absurdité. Mais à _quoi_ pensez-vous, mon oncle ?

- Il est deux heures du matin, dis-je pour me justifier.

- J'étais tout seul.

Je haussai un sourcil et me hissai sur mon coude plié.

- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais dormir sur un fauteuil à coté de votre lit ? dis-je d'un ton ironique, les paupières mi-closes comme un chat blasé.

Dorian exhala un soupir presque imperceptible et posa son menton sur ses bras.

- Il n'y avait personne. Vraiment personne…

Je me radoucis un peu, essayant de comprendre.

- Dans votre rêve, vous voulez dire ?

Les yeux bleu orage du jeune homme fixaient un accro sur le revers du drap. Il tendit machinalement la main et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

- Il faisait noir et il n'y avait personne. Rien que des objets qui ne sont plus les mêmes dans l'ombre, qui cachent la peur et la laissent échapper petit à petit, juste assez pour que vous en deveniez fou…

Je posai ma main sur son bras.

- C'est fini, maintenant, dis-je doucement. Vous êtes réveillé.

Il releva le menton et me contempla, comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment.

- Vous aussi, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Et son rire lui échappa.

Je lui assénai un coup de polochon et le chassai de la chambre.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, profitant de ce que j'essayai de refaire le lit. Il resta de dos, une main appuyée contre le chambranle et le plaid sur ses épaules comme une longue cape.

Un instant seulement.

- Merci.

Puis je l'entendis descendre les escaliers entre deux quintes de toux.

Il me fallut encore plus de temps pour me rendormir.

_Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de moi, finalement._

Le soleil en se glissant entre les persiennes me chatouilla le visage et j'ouvris les yeux péniblement.

Il me fallut une paire de secondes pour réaliser que c'était jeudi et que je n'avais pas besoin de m'affoler et une demi-minute pour me rappeler de cette étrange visite nocturne. Je fis ma toilette en y réfléchissant.

Dorian n'était pas, certes, un homme ordinaire. Cependant Constance m'avait fait la leçon et j'étais supposé veiller sur lui en tant qu'oncle.

Cette consigne me revenait sûrement parce qu'il avait éternué une douzaine de fois. Je l'avais oubliée depuis mon arrivée.

Je terminai de boutonner ma chemise et nouai vaguement ma cravate, sans la serrer, avant d'aller saluer Mme Blanc en cuisine.

- Il est dans le salon, me dit-elle en matière d'introduction.

Je sentis le sourcil de la contrariété fléchir sur mon front plissé.

- Bonne matinée à vous aussi, Mme Blanc, répliquai-je.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à découper les navets avec dignité.

- Vous devriez aller le voir, ajouta-t-elle. Rester un peu avec lui.

- Vraiment ? dis-je d'un ton encore plus grinçant. Je suis resté suffisamment poli pour discuter philosophiquement cette nuit, mais ça ne va pas durer comme le beau temps.

Toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'étaient envolées.

Mme Blanc brandit une endive à moitié écorchée sous mon nez.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas plus de cœur que… que…

Elle s'interrompit. Rougit, ou du moins c'est ce qui me sembla. Puis attrapa la cuiller en bois et, sans se soucier du pas prudent que j'avais fait en arrière, elle se mit à tourner la soupe d'un air soucieux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et prit une grande inspiration. Puis, en me frottant la nuque avec résignation, je tirai une chaise à moi et m'y assis.

- Très bien, soupirai-je. Je capitule. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Mme Blanc me sourit avec gratitude.

J'essayai de me rappeler de son expression soulagée quand je passai la porte du salon.

Mon neveu était debout sur la table ronde, toujours drapé dans sa couverture, et semblait occupé à dévisser quelque chose sur le lustre.

- Bonjour, mon oncle ! me lança-t-il ingénument. Belle matinée pour un jeudi de novembre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je grognai un vague assentiment et m'installai résolument dans mon fauteuil, armé du tome I des _Aventures de David Copperfield_. Dorian eut un petit sourire en coin – je l'observai de derrière la page que je séparais avec le coupe-papier – puis se remit au travail.

Nous passâmes une longue journée en conversant à bâtons rompus. Disons qu'il me parlait et que j'entrecoupais ma lecture de monosyllabes. Il lui fallut ralentir sa méthodique inspection des lampes à chacune de ses violentes quintes de toux, mais à part ça, il me parut en meilleure forme que la veille.

Mme Blanc, en partant, me recommanda d'être bien vigilant – ce que je ne compris pas, et d'être indulgent – ce que je refusai catégoriquement d'entendre.

Jamais mon fauteuil au coin du feu ne m'avait paru aussi peu confortable. C'était le petit matin. Je me levai, courbaturé, et remis une bûche dans le feu. Dorian était toujours allongé sur le divan, ses grands pieds croisés sur l'accoudoir. Le plaid et l'une de ses mains avaient glissés sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais fait mine d'aller se coucher et j'étais resté obstinément campé dans le fauteuil.

J'avais somnolé par moments, quand je n'arrivai pas à empêcher mon menton de tomber sur ma poitrine et il s'était sûrement endormi bien avant moi.

Sa respiration était oppressée et il toussait toujours. Ses joues étaient tâchées de fièvre, maintenant. Je m'étirai et baillai, puis je cédai et ramassai la couverture pour la remettre correctement sur lui.

Avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec le sentiment d'avoir perdu un pari idiot. Mme Blanc pencha la tête de côté et je me concentrai sur ma tartine, le nez presque dans mon bol de café. Je savais qu'elle allait faire un commentaire sur mes cernes et mes vêtements de la veille froissés.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle sourit un peu plus largement et posa son panier sur l'évier avant de se laver les mains.

- Pourquoi nous n'appelons pas un médecin, si c'est un simple rhume ? me plaignis-je en rentrant de l'école. "Ce n'est qu'un refroidissement, après tout, et ça ne tournera pas à quelque chose de pire – à moins que cet âne continue à dormir hors de son lit."

- Le Docteur Roux ne viendra pas comme ça, dit Mme Blanc, laconique.

J'exhalai un soupir de désillusion. David Copperfield s'obstinait à être amoureux d'une cruche finie et en rabattait les oreilles de la seule femme capable de l'aimer vraiment.

J'étendis mes jambes lasses et m'efforçai de ne pas renverser les cages à poules entassées à côté de mon coude.

Dorian se décida à s'installer dans sa chambre lorsque j'eus décrété que la lumière qui venait de sa fenêtre était plus agréable pour les yeux que celle du salon. Il s'endormit rapidement, la tête tournée de mon côté comme pour être sûr que je n'allais pas soudain m'en aller.

Je frottai mon œil droit, désabusé, et me massai la mâchoire. Le soir tombait, maintenant. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. J'allai me décider à allumer la bougie, lorsque Dorian bougea dans son sommeil.

- Papa… marmonna-t-il. Il s'agita et sembla se débattre inconsciemment. "S'il vous plaît…."

Je me penchai sur lui, intrigué, touchai son poignet.

Il était brûlant de fièvre, maintenant. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir ? La culpabilité m'envahit.

Il appela plaintivement, comme le font les enfants lorsqu'ils sont perdus.

- Constance…

Le tome II de _David Copperfield_ tomba lourdement sur le sol avec le marque-page en or de ma mère.


	17. Roulement des yeux, raclement de gorge

Puis un autre nom lui échappa, plusieurs fois, et je repris mes esprits, sortis de la chambre avec précipitation et me ruai dans la cuisine où Mme Blanc s'arrêta au milieu d'une épluchure de pomme de terre pour me regarder avec inquiétude.

- Il est au plus mal, haletai-je. Il délire complètement !

Mme Blanc recommença à peler sa patate.

- S'il délire tout va bien, dit-elle sans se troubler. C'est lorsqu'il ne parlera plus qu'il faudra s'inquiéter.

Incapable de me calmer, je me mis à faire les cent pas le long de l'évier.

- Il appelle une femme. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu mentionner aucune femme et je ne peux pas me figurer qui est cette – "_Adeline_" qu'il invoque en divaguant.

Le bruit du couteau qu'elle posait un peu lourdement me fit relever la tête et je croisai les yeux de notre logeuse.

- C'est moi, dit-elle avec une expression étrange, et je ne pus réussir à démêler qui l'emportait sur son visage de l'indignation, de l'amusement ou de la pitié.

- _Vous_ ? m'écriai-je malgré moi, incrédule.

Avec la vie infernale qu'il lui menait, je ne comprenais pas qu'il puisse être autant attaché à cette brave femme. Elle eut une sorte de sourire mitigé et mit ses pommes de terre en morceaux dans la marmite remplie d'eau.

- Il a découvert mon prénom il y a quatre ans, par je ne sais laquelle de ses manigances diaboliques, dit-elle en grattant une allumette. "Sans doute en embobinant mon mari, en soudoyant l'un des enfants ou en séduisant l'une de mes amies avec ses beaux discours."

La vision de Dorian faisant les yeux doux à l'une des solides commères du marché me parut d'un intérêt grandissant et je m'assis à table pour écouter la suite de l'anecdote.

- Ensuite il s'est mis à m'appeler comme ça et il a fallu que je me fâche sérieusement pour obtenir qu'il cesse de me manquer de respect, continua-t-elle en coupant les poireaux en petits cubes.

Je visualisai tout à fait la scène, elle vitupérant avec son balai à la main et lui sautillant autour d'elle en plaidant sa cause avec son rire d'enfant impossible à contenir. Mme Blanc se rendit compte que je ne compatissais pas et fronça les sourcils.

- Le prénom d'une honnête femme de mon âge n'a rien à faire dans la bouche d'un jeune monsieur comme lui, s'anima-t-elle. C'est inconvenant !

- Certainement, Mme Blanc, dis-je en levant les mains devant moi. Je ne pensais pas à mal.

Elle me lança un coup d'œil menaçant.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit, gronda-t-elle en vidant les rondelles de carottes dans l'eau qui bourboutait.

- Dans ce cas je vous présente toutes mes excuses, ajoutai-je aussitôt avec prudence. "Mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi cette histoire lui revient dans son délire."

Mme Blanc se radoucit et commença à rassembler ses épluchures.

- Il lui revient des tas de choses quand le mal lui monte au cerveau, dit-elle. Des choses qui l'ont fait beaucoup rire… et d'autres qu'il ne dit pas mais qui le hantent.

Elle plia le journal sur les déchets et le rangea dans son panier près de la porte, gardant les débris de légumes pour ses poules. La question me brûlait les lèvres mais je ne la posai pas par politesse.

- Il vous dira ce qu'il voudra vous dire, conclut doucement la logeuse en surprenant mon regard fixé sur elle. "Ce n'est pas à moi de trahir ses secrets."

Je compris que toutes ces disputes n'étaient qu'un jeu qui cachait leur amitié et qu'il n'appelait peut-être pas simplement la logeuse à cause de la fièvre, mais peut-être bien parce qu'elle était la mère que n'avait jamais été Dora.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, dit Mme Blanc en me touchant le bras pour me tirer de ma rêverie. "Je vais finir ma soupe et j'irai un moment pour le surveiller."

Cela me rappela que mon neveu avait vraiment besoin de soins et je m'enquis de l'adresse du médecin pour aller le chercher sur le champ. Mme Blanc me relaya la cuiller en bois et s'arma de sa pèlerine pour y aller elle-même.

Je retournai m'asseoir auprès de mon neveu.

Il bredouillait toujours avec incohérence mais il ne prononça plus le prénom que j'avais cru comprendre avant qu'il ne répète plusieurs fois celui de notre logeuse.

* * *

Ce soir-là, je rencontrai pour la première fois le docteur Philémon Roux. Il était si gros qu'on aurait pu aisément fourrer une demi-douzaine de Dorian sous sa jaquette de velours côtelé vert sapin. Sa cravate de jacquemart pelure d'orange, trop serrée, et son col amidonné accentuaient encore son teint rouge et congestionné. Il parlait en roulant les -r- et d'une voix qui craquait et soufflait comme celle d'un blaireau qui creuse son terrier. De l'animal, il avait aussi le poil dru et hérissé, mêlé de gris et de blanc. Ses yeux noirs et ronds s'écarquillaient dix fois par minute sous ses épais sourcils et semblaient constamment offusqués. Son lorgnon pendait sur sa large poitrine, le cordon emmêlé avec l'un des boutons de son gilet tendu à se déchirer. Il avait de très petits pieds en comparaison de sa taille plutôt haute – il était quasi aussi grand que moi – et se chaussait d'escarpins à l'ancienne mode, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pratique pour aller visiter ses patients à la campagne.

Je courus à la cuisine pour l'accueillir – je les avais guettés par la fenêtre – et lui tendis ma main qu'il ignora. Derrière lui, Mme Blanc ôtait ses sabots mouillés et remettait ses pantoufles.

- Laissez-moi passer, dit le patricien en imposant sa massive silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vous n'êtes pas de la famille, j'espère ? Non ? _Roulement des yeux, raclement de gorge_. Une légère ressemblance, on dirait. Ahem. Le menton, n'est-ce pas ? Il se tourna vers Mme Blanc. "Si les yeux sont honnêtes, c'est le cœur doit l'être aussi, je crois."

J'amorçai un mouvement pour protester de cet examen déplacé mais il me tapota l'épaule de sa canne.

- Très bien, jeune homme. Bon esprit. Ahem. Trop de paroles tuent l'esprit, voilà qui est certain. Alors ? Où est l'enfant aujourd'hui ?

- Dans sa chambre, dit Mme Blanc en l'escortant.

Le docteur haussa ses sourcils broussailleux et toussota.

- Dans sa chambre ? Ahem. Grande victoire, Madame, jour glorieux. Je vous suis. Il agita son chapeau melon sans que je puisse vraiment discerner s'il me saluait ou s'éventait. "Bien le bonjour, monsieur. Il me faut aller examiner votre – ahem – ami."

- Je suis son oncle, m'écriai-je.

Il me toisa d'un long regard sceptique et me donna un léger coup de canne dans les côtes, comme à un enfant impertinent.

- Ne dites donc pas de sottises. Si c'est la moustache qui vous donne de telles idées de grandeur, vous feriez mieux de la raser de suite.

Et il continua son chemin vers le salon. Je portai machinalement la main à ma lèvre supérieure puis secouai la tête et le rattrapai.

- Je suis très sérieux, docteur, repris-je en étendant les bras pour lui barrer la route. Je… je sais bien que je n'ai pas l'air sérieux du tout, à cet instant, mais je vous assure que je suis l'oncle de Dorian.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et toussailla de nouveau.

- Très bien, dit-il d'un ton lassé. Je vous crois. C'est charmant. Si vous êtes son oncle, vous ne voyez certainement pas d'inconvénients à ce que je l'examine au plus tôt alors ?

- Non, évidement, bafouillai-je. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je… allez-y.

Je m'écartai, rouge d'embarras. Il me dépassa, l'œil mi-clos.

- Son _oncle_, vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

Le blaireau ne me croyait pas.


	18. Piano, secrets, clé & questions

Le docteur Philémon Roux passa aussi peu de temps qu'il le put dans notre maison et la plupart du temps en grommelant dans sa barbichette, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne faisait pas son métier en s'y prenant comme un peintre en batiment avec une cuillère.

Dorian fut rapidement sur pieds, à mon grand soulagement.

Je n'aurais pas pu survivre à un hiver entier de gamineries insupportables et malgré tout désarmantes et j'avais soupçonné Mme Blanc d'être sur le point de plier bagage et d'émigrer en Russie au début de la deuxième semaine.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre cependant _pourquoi_, outre mes élèves qui s'étaient rendus compte de ma distraction profonde en classe, tant de personnes avaient défilé à notre porte pour demander de ses nouvelles.

_Quel homme était donc mon neveu pour toujours provoquer une réaction chez les autres, qu'elle soit en bien ou en mal ?_

La moitié des gens l'adorait. Il se faisait des amis rien qu'en entrant dans une pièce. Sa silhouette élancée et son large sourire, sa démarche chaloupée – peut-être même son long manteau aux pans flottants – tout contribuait à charmer les gens qui l'entouraient. Comme s'il était inévitable de l'apprécier. On se fiait à lui comme s'il avait été une vivante image de la Force et de la Sagesse – et pourtant il n'était pas vraiment épais et débitait dix âneries pour trois paroles sensées.

L'autre moitié ne pouvait pas le supporter. Mme Blanc et moi n'entrions cependant pas dans cette catégorie, mais sa mère, elle, en faisait probablement partie, j'avais fini par le comprendre à demi-mot. Cette moitié-là se révélait dangereusement agacée par l'existence de Dorian Derient, comme je l'appris peu à peu au cours de mon séjour mouvementé chez lui – par notre logeuse qui, quand elle était bien lancée, n'était pas avare de commentaires et lors de conversations surgies de nulle part comme mon neveu en avait le secret.

- Voici la clé de la maison, m'avait-il un jour en me la tendant. "Vous pourriez en avoir besoin."

- Pourquoi ? avais-je demandé, surpris. C'est un petit village. Nous ne fermons jamais à clé.

- Je ferme, moi, le soir, avait répondu Dorian d'un air très sérieux.

A force de vivre avec lui, je finis par entendre – à chaque fois par hasard, car il n'était pas vantard, même s'il semblait parfois irrépressiblement sûr de lui – qu'il avait essuyé bon nombre de coups, échappé à des embuscades répétées, été blessé grièvement plusieurs fois et avait manqué mourir sans aucun doute aussi souvent que n'importe quel héros des temps modernes. Il était abonné aux lettres de menaces comme d'autres le sont au _Petit Parisien_. Dans mes jours magnanimes, je le soupçonnais de ne pas manger de légumes verts parce qu'on avait essayé de l'empoisonner avec des petits pois, un jour.

Mais même si je commençais à davantage cerner le personnage, je n'avais toujours pas compris exactement quel était ce métier qu'il exerçait en dehors de son écriture.

_Testait-il les dangers qu'il narrait dans ses romans ?_

_Avait-il écrit un article qui avait offensé quelque grand ponte ou un gang inconnu ?_

_Ce que je considérais comme des enfantillages était-il regardé comme subversif par le gouvernement ?_

Parfois je commençais à croire à des théories complexes et surréalistes comme celles dont se délectaient les poivrots à casquettes du bar qui faisait l'angle de la place…

_Dorian était-il vraiment de cette Terre ?_

Là reposait la vraie question...

* * *

J'avais cru qu'après l'épisode de sa maladie, nous serions plus proches, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Du moins, je le crus.

La fin du mois de décembre allait me le prouver de façon inattendue.

- Regardez ce que le père Noël a laissé tomber de sa hotte en avance, dis-je en poussant la porte de l'épaule, les bras encombrés par les porte-documents.

Dorian, les pieds croisés sur la table, sa chaise en équilibre, leva un sourcil interrogateur au-dessus de la bille de houx qu'il examinait à la loupe.

- Le Père Noël est une invention pour obliger les enfants à aller se coucher plus tôt, décréta-t-il.

- Vous êtes impossible, ripostai-je en réussissant enfin à fermer.

Je tapai mes chaussures contre la marche à l'intérieur. Mon chapeau me tombait sur les yeux et j'avais l'impression de manger mon écharpe. Je déposai avec soulagement la pile de papiers, de dossiers et de livres sur la table, sous l'œil horrifié de mon neveu et me débarrassai de mon manteau et de mes gants.

- Mais _attention_, protesta-t-il. Mon houx ! Vous n'avez donc aucune considération pour mon travail ?

- Vous faites semblant d'étudier ici pour que Mme Blanc laisse le poêle allumé en partant, dis-je sans miséricorde. Jetez plutôt un coup d'œil à ce que je vous amène. Ce sont des partitions ! M. Victor en avait des tonnes. Il vend son piano, vous savez.

Dorian fit basculer sa chaise, posa les pieds sur le sol et se pencha pour attraper l'une des feuilles qui dépassait de la pile.

- Edouard Lalo ? Ce n'est pas très connu, commenta-t-il. Et que voulez –vous que je fasse avec tout ça ?

- Vous _jouez_ du piano, dis-je en appuyant sur le verbe pour que cela paraisse encore plus évident. Cela vous fera un peu de nouveauté – et vous cesserez de jouer cette affreuse pièce à une main.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas non plus ? marmonna Dorian en se levant. Il passa dans le salon et ouvrit le piano après avoir posé sur un fauteuil le buste de Marianne et les cinq bouteilles cachetées qui encombraient le tablier.

- Laquelle allez-vous essayer ? demandai-je avec excitation.

Il disposa soigneusement la nouvelle partition et l'examina en clignant des yeux. Puis, se rabattant en arrière, il se frotta le menton et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les hérissant. Ses longues mains coururent sur les touches en silence. Il inspira profondément.

Et joua cette affreuse suite de notes scolaires.

- Vous êtes – insupportable, dis-je, furieux, avant de quitter la pièce.

J'allai m'asseoir à la place qu'il avait abandonnée et me massai les tempes, déçu et fatigué. Quoi qu'il arrive, quand bien même je m'évertuai à trouver quelque chose qui lui fasse plaisir, il finissait par touj…

Je tendis l'oreille.

_Il jouait._

Il jouait la nouvelle pièce.

Je me levai et glissai un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte. La musique régulière et sans fausse note remplissait le salon. Les interminables doigts tâchés d'encre de mon neveu dansaient sur le piano tandis que son menton suivait doucement la cadence, s'inclinant légèrement en rythme.

J'ébauchai un sourire qui se figea. Il ne pouvait pas me voir de là où il était, mais je distinguai parfaitement la larme qui traçait une ligne irrégulière sur son profil.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que je vivais dans la même maison que lui, mais j'étais si loin de penser que nous étions de la même famille (j'avais du mal à concevoir que nous soyons déjà de la même espèce) que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce qui se passerait le lendemain.


	19. Passez de bonnes fêtes !

C'était l'avant-veille de Noël et je me voyais déjà à la maison, tout en fermant mon manteau avant de partir à la gare, quand Dorian surgit soudain à côté de moi.

- En route ! dit-il joyeusement en enfilant ses gants.

Il était déjà boutonné jusqu'au menton, son écharpe enroulée autour des oreilles et son chapeau enfoncé sur le front, ses bottines fourrées aux pieds, aussi équipé qu'un explorateur des contrées polaires.

- Vous allez passer les fêtes quelque part vous aussi ? demandai-je en avisant la valise qu'il avait posée à côté de la mienne.

- Eh bien – _chez vous_, mon oncle, répondit-il, presque étonné. Il est grand temps que je fasse connaissance avec ma tante Constance.

Et, profitant des quelques secondes où j'essayai de retrouver ma respiration coupée, il ajouta : "Croyez-vous que je sois assez habillé pour une ville aussi froide que Lyon ?"

Je secouai la tête.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas invité, balbutiai-je. Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Je suis invité par vous, Wenceslas, rectifia-t-il avec aplomb. Vous me l'avez dit.

- _Quand _? m'écriai-je, hors de moi devant la tranquillité de son attitude.

Il ouvrit la porte et ramassa les deux valises.

- Vous étiez prêt à me présenter à tous vos frères et sœurs i peine un mois, continua-t-il en s'avançant dans les escaliers. "Quel meilleur moment que Noël ? N'oubliez pas de fermer à clé. Au revoir, Mme Blanc, nous serons de retour dans une paire de semaines. Passez de bonnes fêtes.

La logeuse qui arrivait tout juste, emmitouflée dans son châle, nous adressa un large sourire.

- Bonnes fêtes à vous aussi, Monsieur, dit-elle en le regardant se diriger vers le fond de la place. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et posa sa main sur mon bras. "_Merci_ de l'emmener avec vous, M. Augustin" ajouta-t-elle d'un ton tellement reconnaissant que je me sentis aussitôt coupable d'avoir réagi avec autant d'impolitesse.

Quand je le rattrapai, Dorian sifflotait joyeusement et il ne s'interrompit pas avant que nous ne soyons devant la porte du train, à l'exception du moment où il me demanda de prendre son billet.

Je grimpai dans la voiture, au milieu de la vapeur en volutes et des appels, lorsqu'il m'arrêta brusquement en m'attrapant le bras.

- Vous n'êtes pas ennuyé que j'aille avec vous, mon oncle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix d'enfant.

Ses grands yeux bleu orage étaient attachés sur moi d'un air suppliant, même s'il essayait de donner à l'expression de sa bouche son insouciance accoutumée.

- Constance sera enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dis-je d'un ton bougon en me retournant pour monter dans le train.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis il se hissa d'un bond dans la voiture.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? commenta-t-il en rectifiant son manteau.

Je sus que ce serait de longues, longues fêtes.

- Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé de dinde aux pruneaux, continua-t-il en soulevant la vitre sans se soucier du courant d'air glacé que cela provoqua. "Cela va être tellement… tellement…"

- "Epatant ?" suggérai-je. Et où croyez-vous que vous allez manger de la _dinde aux pruneaux_ ?

- Pour le repas de Noël, bien sûr ! riposta-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil oblique comme si j'étais d'un autre monde.

- On ne mange pas ce genre de choses, chez moi, dis-je avec autorité.

- Oh. Comme c'est dommage. Il prit un air déçu puis secoua la tête et retrouva son expression joyeuse et excitée. "Au moins nous aurons de la crème fouettée !"

Je décidai de renoncer et me résignai aux deux jours que j'allais devoir subir, enfermé dans le petit compartiment avec lui.

Fort heureusement, il en passa la moitié à la locomotive et l'autre à esayer de nettoyer ses vêtements couverts de suie. En arrivant à Lyon, il devint subitement silencieux et me suivit au tramaway avec une docilité qui me m'aurait inquiété si je n'avais pas été aussi proche d'arriver.

Enfin, je fus devant la porte et sonnai vigoureusement.

- Nous y voici ! dis-je avec excitation, en me tournant vers Dorian qui cachait son regard sous le rebord de son chapeau.

Je me serai presque mis à sautiller sur place tellement j'étais content d'être de nouveau à la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit et une tête rouquine frisée, couronnée d'un bonnet de dentelle, pointa à l'extérieur.

- Me voilà, Rose ! m'écriai-je en l'attrapant à bras le corps et en la faisant tourbillonner.

Elle était petite et fluette pour une femme de trente ans, portait un tablier blanc sur une robe bleu ciel qui se reflétait dans ses yeux et n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

- Wenceslas ! piailla-t-elle. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou comme un enfant le ferait spontanément. "Bienvenue !"

- Me voilà, répétai-je en la reposant sur le sol. Je suis rentré à la maison.

Elle prit ma main et me tira vers l'intérieur.

- Viens !

Et comme je résistai, le temps de ramasser ma valise :

- Viite !

- Un instant, dis-je en riant. Voici Dorian, Rose. C'est notre neveu.

Elle le considéra de haut en bas, les yeux écarquillés et la langue entre les dents, concentrée, puis sourit.

- Il y a assez de truffes en chocolat, conclut-elle.

- Elle vous aime bien, traduisis-je.

- J'avais bien compris, dit Dorian en adressant un de ses clins d'œil désarmants à ma sœur.

Il semblait redevenu lui-même.

Elle pouffa de rire puis me tira à l'intérieur.

- Constance ! cria-t-elle dans l'escalier. Constance !

- Je viens ! répondit une voix depuis l'étage.

J'enlevai mon chapeau et le pressai dans mes mains, contre ma poitrine.

_Enfin. Enfin j'allai la revoir. Quatre longs mois… Elle m'avait tellement manqué._

L'ourlet de sa robe de taffetas gris perle caressa les marches alors que ses bottines descendaient rapidement l'escalier marbré.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Rose, as-tu…

Elle s'interrompit en me découvrant. Son large col brodé de pervenches était fermé par un camaïeu, comme d'habitude et les clés du cellier pendaient à un cordon noué à sa taille.

- Oh mon Dieu, articula-t-elle. Tu es arrivé.

Mon cœur battait comme si j'avais été absent pendant des siècles.

- Me voilà, dis-je pour la troisième fois.

Je fis un pas en avant et l'enlaçai.

- Bonjour, Constance, dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

_"Bonjour, maman" chuchota l'enfant tout au fond de moi._

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, puis s'écarta un peu pour m'examiner.

- Tu as maigri, constata-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Elle agita son index d'un air sévère. "Tu ne prends pas assez de temps pour manger et te reposer."

- C'est ce que je passe mon temps à lui dire, mentit Dorian avec aplomb, derrière mon dos.

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'un peu râpé. Constance me poussa un peu de côté pour voir qui avait parlé.

- Oh, tu as amené un ami, commença-t-elle avec bienveillance. Quelle bonne idée ! Il…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Ce n'est pas _précisément_ un ami, corrigeai-je avec un bref sourcil blasé. "C'est Dorian."

Il y avait une différence entre les deux mots, même si je ne savais pas exactement laquelle.

Constance chercha ma main à tâtons, les yeux fixés sur mon neveu qui avait l'air d'avoir égaré toute son assurance naturelle.

Il n'avait jamais paru aussi embarrassé de sa haute silhouette mince. Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Sa longue écharpe glissa de son cou et tomba sur le sol. Il se pencha vivement pour la ramasser et la fourra maladroitement dans sa poche avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux humides, ce qui les hérissa davantage.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Il se racla la gorge. Eh bien, je… merci de m'accueillir pour les fêtes. Wenceslas me… m'a invité et… Dorian Derient, au fait. C'est mon nom, vraiment.

Il s'embrouillait. Il cligna des yeux, chercha mon regard comme si j'allais l'aider.

- Comme tu ressembles à ton père, murmura Constance.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit Dorian en s'inclinant un peu pour mieux entendre.

Je n'étais pas sûr non plus d'avoir bien compris.

Constance sourit et lâcha ma main.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Dorian, dit-elle. Bienvenue dans la famille. Tu es ici chez toi.

Son visage était plus lumineux que je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais deux gouttes étaient accrochées à ses cils.


	20. Elle porte de la couleur, maintenant

Eugène et moi étions dans le fumoir, enfin seuls après l'agitation de la fête. J'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin parler à mon frère aîné, d'homme à homme.

Il semblait aussi désireux d'avoir cette conversation à l'écart.

- Comment trouves-tu Constance ? demanda-t-il après avoir fermé les portes sur nous.

- Je la trouve changée, dis-je lentement. Fragile. Bien plus émotive qu'auparavant. Si tu l'avais vue quand je lui ai présenté Dorian... On aurait dit que ce n'était pas un simple neveu mais un revenant. Un simple échange de bonjours qui a tourné au "comme tu ressembles à", une véritable affaire d'état.

Eugène prit la blague à tabac sur la cheminée et bourra la pipe comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire ça tous les jours.

- C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à son père, dit-il, le front plissé.

- Et donc ? m'exclamai-je. Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec la santé de Constance.

Eugène me regarda, l'air ailleurs, puis secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une pensée.

- En effet, dit-il. Il reposa la pipe sur la cheminée et vint me poser les mains sur les épaules. "Elle va bien, Wenceslas, dit-il de sa voix grave et rassurante. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle vieillit, c'est tout, comme toi et moi."

- Je voudrai qu'elle soit toujours là, soupirai-je malgré moi. Je levai les yeux vers mon grand frère. "Je sais, cela sonne vraiment infantile."

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux bleu foncé remplis de tendresse.

- Non, dit-il. Pas du tout.

Je me dégageai et allai vers la fenêtre, soulevai le rideau pour contempler la neige qui virevoltait sur le jardin.

- Et elle porte de la couleur, maintenant, m'écriai-je en me retournant brusquement vers mon frère. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu porter autre chose que du noir !"

Eugène vint me rejoindre. Nous restâmes en silence, de chaque côté de la croisée, nos visages plongés dans l'ombre de la pièce.

- C'est à cause de tes lettres, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Ce devait être après la quatrième ou la cinquième, je ne sais plus. Il inclina la tête et m'adressa un sourire attendri dans la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre. "Tu en écris beaucoup !"

Je souris en retour.

- Désolé…

- Ne le sois pas, dit Eugène. Elle les attend avec impatience et les relit souvent. Ce jour-là, elle a déplié un grand coupon de soie sur la table du salon. Marthe était venue pour le café. Constance… Constance a commencé à draper le tissu sur elle et nous a demandé si cela pourrait faire une robe d'après-midi.

Je levai un sourcil, incrédule.

- Vraiment ?

Mon frère hocha le menton.

- J'étais comme toi, je croyais que c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre, que j'avais mal compris. Et puis on a eu les De Brêt à manger et…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Elle descendait l'escalier et tout semblait briller autour d'elle. De la soie sauvage, Marthe a dit. Toute d'or vêtue… cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça.

- Mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, ses yeux toujours perdus dans ses pensées, puis il se reprit et fit un signe de dénégation.

- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, conclut-il. Son deuil avait duré assez longtemps, de toute façon.

Presque toute ma vie… je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que ma sœur avait porté une robe claire. Il y avait comme des images fugitives dans mon esprit, de celles dont on ne sait pas si elles appartiennent à la mémoire ou à une photographie que l'on a contemplée...

* * *

Cette nuit, je fis un rêve.

_Les rideaux flottaient doucement aux larges fenêtres, comme les contours flous d'un rêve. Le petit déjeuner était sur la table, les tranches de pain doré débordant de la panière et l'odeur familière du café au lait remplissait la pièce comme une chaude et rassurante couverture…_

Constance se pencha sur moi. Elle avait à peine vingt ans. Ses abondants cheveux blonds cendrés étaient noués en deux cascades par des rubans azurés. Elle était en robe de chambre.

- Vous allez être en retard, dit-elle mi-fâchée mi rieuse en rectifiant rapidement ma coiffure.

- Encore une tartine, protesta l'enfant-moi en attrapant la grande cuiller et en la plongeant dans le pot de miel.

La quantité de miel qu'il en retira pouvait nourrir une petite colonie d'abeilles.

- C'est une cuiller de miel ou une patate ? dit Constance en éclatant de rire. Laisse-moi faire, Wenceslas.

- Je sais faire, insistai-je.

Il y eut un bruit étouffé derrière moi, comme quelqu'un qui s'efforce de rester sérieux.

- Tu es trop petit, protesta la jeune femme. Oh – voilà. Il y en a sur ton col. Attends, je vais nettoyer ça.

Une main lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Merci, dit Constance. Dans ses yeux il y avait tout l'amour d'une mère et sur son visage l'expression qu'on ne voit qu'aux gens heureux. "File te laver les mains, s'il te plaît, dit-elle à _l'autre_. Nous te rejoignons dans une minute. _Non_, Wenceslas, tu as assez mangé."

_J'essayai de me tourner sur la chaise pour voir à qui elle avait parlé, mais je n'y parvins pas. C'était comme dans ses rêves où l'on voudrait en voir davantage mais où lorsqu'on se force à ouvrir plus les yeux, on se réveille._

Je m'assis dans le lit. C'était le matin.

Et je n'avais pas vu le visage de l'enfant qui pouffait derrière mon dos dans le rêve. Car c'était un enfant, j'en étais sûr. J'avais réussi à apercevoir sa petite silhouette qui fuyait à travers les voiles.

Je secouai la tête et allai me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, dis-je à mon reflet. Pas un souvenir.

Je m'habillais, essayant de ne pas chercher de raison tarabiscotée derrière la conversation que j'avais eu avec Eugène. La soirée de Noël avait été paisible, Dorian s'était comporté de façon tellement normale – exemplaire – que j'en avais presque oublié sa présence.

Ces vacances n'étaient pas aussi terribles que je les avais préconisées en apprenant qu'il les partagerait.

Parfois, je me surprenais à penser que j'étais bien méchant et égoïste de ne pas vouloir partager ma famille avec lui.

_Sa mère l'avait-elle invité ?_

_Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé à Paris la rejoindre ?_

_Et pourquoi notre logeuse avait-elle montré tant de reconnaissance à l'idée que je l'emmène avec moi ?_

Le mystère Dorian semblait constament s'épaissir.

Je me secouais d'un geste d'épaules et remontais le couloir en direction du petit déjeuner quand je m'aperçus que la conversation, les bruits et les odeurs filtrés par la double porte de la salle à manger semblaient l'écho de mon rêve.

- C'est une cuiller de miel ou une patate ?

Mais ce n'était pas une voix de femme, cette fois-ci. Je poussai doucement les battants. La robe de taffetas ciel de ma sœur glissait sur le sol alors qu'elle contournait la table avec le pichet de lait. Le soleil matinal entrait à flots dans la pièce, inondant d'or le bois des meubles et la vaisselle en porcelaine. Dorian leva sa tasse en la tenant à deux mains pour que Constance le serve. Il était déjà habillé mais n'avait pas mis sa veste. Les bretelles noires sur sa chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et ses cheveux encore humides de sa toilette lui donnaient un air de petit garçon qui se prépare avant d'aller à l'école. Il reposa la tasse dans la soucoupe imprimée d'une scène champêtre en bleu céruléen et reprit la tartine abandonnée sur la nappe.

Il était assis sur _ma_ chaise et buvait dans _ma_ vaisselle, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui me tordit le cœur.

Constance le contemplait avec le regard dont elle m'enveloppait d'habitude.

J'eus l'impression de contempler un tableau, inaccessible et intouchable, puis Dorian s'aperçut de ma présence et la sensation s'effaça.

Constance sourit, m'invita à les rejoindre, mes autres frères et sœurs vinrent bientôt ajouter leurs voix et leurs présences bruyantes et je rangeais très loin dans mon esprit la scène que j'avais entrevue, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous quittâmes Lyon et, en un clin d'œil, la vie à Mende reprit comme si nous n'avions jamais fait cette escale.

Jusqu'au début du mois de février, seulement.

Car ensuite, plus rien ne fut pareil.


	21. Des yeux de papillon

Je m'éveillai en sursaut et m'assis dans mon lit. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour déterminer ce qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil. Du salon montait une sourde mélopée joyeuse et barbare pour cette heure tardive. A la lueur de la pleine lune qui passait à travers les persiennes, je consultais la montre que j'avais laissée sur la table de nuit et me renfonçais dans mes oreillers avec un soupir blasé.

_Trois heures du matin._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un des cris de joie de Dorian. Quoi qu'il cherchât, il le trouvait toujours à des heures indues. Je ne savais pas encore que ses bruyantes manifestations de satisfaction seraient plus tard suivies d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers et d'une irruption dans ma chambre. Il viendrait s'installer en tailleur sur mon lit et m'expliquerait un raisonnement absurde en faisant de grands gestes excités, davantage intéressé par un public que par mon opinion.

Cette période exaltante et déjantée de ma vie commença quelques semaines après notre retour de Lyon, un soir de février où mon neveu s'était absenté après avoir reçu la visite d'un homme au chapeau de feutre baissé sur un visage chafoin. Je n'avais pas assisté à leur conversation – Dorian ayant réquisionné le salon pour leur entretien en privé – mais je n'avais pas aimé les manières du visiteur.

Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, mais je crois que ce soir-là, j'attendais inconsciement son retour pour me rassurer.

J'étais assis au salon, en train de somnoler sur le journal, lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et presque aussitôt la voix de Dorian.

- Wenceslas ! appela-t-il. Mon ooon-cle !

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers la pendule. Il était presque minuit. _Comment pouvait-il espérer que je sois encore debout ?_ Je me levai néanmoins et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

- Wenceslas, réveillez-vous ! continuait-il d'héler et sa voix avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Je poussais le battant et le découvrit en éclairant.

- Ah, enfin, fit-il en me voyant. Je savais bien que c'était vous, cette lumière sous la porte.

Il se tenait bizarrement, un peu plié. Il s'appuyait d'un côté sur l'évier et de l'autre sur la table et quand j'avançai vers lui, il claudiqua vers moi, son pied gauche touchant à peine le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commençai-je en me précipitant pour le soutenir.

Je bougeai une chaise et il se laissa tomber dessus, visiblement soulagé.

- Je suis décidément trop distrait, mon cher Wenceslas, dit-il avec une bonne humeur forcée, deux gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. "J'ai mis stupidement le pied dans une bouche d'égout et je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville."

Je m'accroupis et soulevai l'ourlet de son pantalon pour examiner son pied. Il était déjà très enflé et bleuissait.

- C'est une sérieuse entorse, oui, plutôt, rectifiai-je avec sévérité. Peut-être même une légère fracture. Je me redressai. "Je vais aller chercher le médecin."

Il attrapa ma manche.

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de le déranger pour si peu, dit-il d'un ton qui avait quelque chose de suppliant. "Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître, mon oncle. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez régler cette affaire de bandage sans l'aide d'un praticien."

- Mais enfin, protestai-je, interloqué, cela pourrait être plus grave qu'il n'y parait et…

Je m'interrompis. A la lumière de la lampe, je vis nettement son visage levé vers moi : son menton portait une trace de coup, sa lèvre saignait et un peu de sang coagulait sur son arcade sourcilière.

- Mais comment vous êtes-vous arrangé ainsi ? m'écriai-je en remplissant hâtivement un bol d'eau pour nettoyer ces premières plaies avec mon mouchoir.

- Le trottoir, Wenceslas, mentit-il avec aplomb, il est plutôt inhospitalier.

Cela avait tout l'air de blessures récoltées au cours d'une bagarre d'ivrognes ou dans un règlement de comptes.

_Avais-je raison de penser que l'homme au visage de rat avait quelque chose à voir avec cela ?_

Je soupirai. De toute manière, il n'en dirait pas plus et si je le questionnai, il risquait de m'inventer une histoire à dormir debout, ce dont je n'avais absolument pas besoin.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour cette cheville ? demanda-t-il et je vis passer un rictus de douleur sur son visage qui s'efforçait d'être insouciant. "Il y a une trousse à pharmacie dans le salon, vous y trouverez ce qu'il vous faut."

Cette affirmation était aussi vide de sens qu'une théorie sur le langage des vaches. Je fouillai le désordre inextricable qui régnait dans le salon et finis par découvrir la trousse en question derrière la plante verte, dans un panier pour chien dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Je sortis la longue bande, la déroulai en grommelant que je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'étais obligé de me livrer à cette activité inepte au milieu de la nuit alors qu'un médecin habitait à quatre rues de chez nous. Il me livra sa cheville avec confiance et ne poussa pas un gémissement alors que je serrai fortement pour comprimer l'inflammation. Je terminai avec une épingle à nourrice puis relevai les yeux. Il était très pâle et ses articulations avaient blanchi sur ses mains qui agrippaient la chaise, mais il trouva néanmoins le courage de sourire faiblement et de me féliciter en m'assurant que je m'étais trompé de vocation. Je le soutins ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre, pendant qu'il racontait je ne sais quoi au sujet de mes piètres performances en tant qu'instituteur de campagne, et l'abandonnai sur son lit en enrageant devant l'impossibilité de faire taire cet incorrigible bavard.

Le lendemain, il me fallut le surveiller sous peine de le voir créer je ne sais quel appareil compliqué et dangereux pour que les objets dont il avait besoin puissent se déplacer à sa commande dans la pièce. Il avait déjà installé des rails au plafond et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il le fasse aussi sur le plancher.

En fin d'après-midi, il m'envoya à la droguerie acheter une demi-douzaine de crayons de couleur.

Je revenais de la droguerie avec mon paquet, relevant le col de mon manteau pour protéger un peu mon visage, lorsque un peu plus loin devant moi, une femme lâcha son panier, laissant rouler une demi-douzaine de pommes de terre gelées sur le pavé. Je me précipitai pour l'aider à les ramasser. Une paire de bottines assez petites pour appartenir à un enfant s'arrêta à côté des galoches de la villageoise et une longue jupe de lainage crème balaya l'air.

- Et voilà la dernière, Mme Martial, dis-je en me relevant. Votre dîner avait des pattes !

Je croisai deux yeux verts juste assez doux pour vous donner l'impression d'être un héros et juste assez grands pour que votre reflet vous sourît bêtement.

Les yeux étaient ombragés de cils qui ressemblaient à des ailes de papillon.

Ils appartenaient à un visage triangulaire, coiffé d'une toque blanche dont s'échappaient des mèches rousses un peu frisées.

- Merci monsieur, dit Mme Martial, rompant soudain le charme.

- Je vous en prie, bredouillai-je.

- Bonsoir, Mlle Benoît, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la gracieuse silhouette qui époussetait ses gants. Les affaires ont bien marché aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien merci, rirent les yeux verts d'une voix musicale. Bonsoir et bon appétit !

Et ils s'en allèrent de leur côté, la robe crème dansant dans le vent glacé. Elle traversa la place puis disparut. Un son familier me tira de mes rêveries. Les clochettes de mes amis les moutons se profilaient dans le lointain. Le ciel était déjà de ce bleu sombre qui amène la nuit et les maisons s'éclairaient peu à peu.

Je me tournai vers nos fenêtres et je distinguai une ombre derrière le rideau du salon.

_Dorian est en faction comme d'habitude à cette heure_, pensai-je vaguement, encore sous l'effet des jolis yeux.

Une idée soudaine me traversa l'esprit.

Il s'était donc traîné à son poste comme d'habitude, malgré la douleur que lui infligeait sa cheville. _Etait-il possible que… ?_

Je me dépêchai de rentrer. J'accrochai mon manteau, ôtai mes chaussures et mis mes pantoufles. Lorsque j'entrai, Dorian était allongé sur le divan comme je l'avais laissé en partant.

- Voici vos crayons, dis-je.

Je les lui tendis et m'assis dans mon fauteuil en le regardant les ouvrir.

- Savez-vous ce qui est drôle ? continuai-je, l'air de rien. On a de ces hallucinations parfois. En revenant, j'aurai juré que vous étiez à la fenêtre.

- Bah, vous aurez rêvé sans doute, dit-il tranquillement en examinant l'un des crayonspar transparence à la lumière du lustre. "Je n'ai pas bougé un instant d'ici."

- Alors pourquoi mon plaid est-il sur l'appui de la fenêtre ? accusai-je triomphalement. Vous l'aviez sur vous quand je vous ai quitté.

- Il faut croire que non, répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme, mais je vis bien à son sourcil crispé qu'il s'était troublé.


End file.
